Intrigue
by VanillaEmber
Summary: To arouse the curiosity or interest of by new, or otherwise fascinating qualities; Appeal strongly to; Captivate. This word is what Kaname Kuran, Rightful King of Japan, believed Lady Yuuki Cross had done to him. This mere girl had intrigued him. AU.
1. Arrival

**Read Please~ **So...I was watching this show, "The Tudors." And something about the theme just screamed ideas at me about a story, so I gave in. The time is set most likely during the early 1600's. Kaname is a king with no queen. Yuuki is a high-ranking lady who has just come to his court looking for marriage as all ladies are. They are not related at all in this story. Some of the story will be written as Yuuki's pov, when she is writing in her diary, and mostly normal pov. All human.

Enjoy~ =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Obviously._

* * *

_

_16th day of January,  
__In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579_

_At Earl Kagasaki, his house, in the country of Kyoto- shortly before sunrise._

We are currently making ready to leave Kagasaki Hall. Proof of this is all the hustling and bustling being heard outside and inside of the chambers. I'm writing this as I sit upon a big chest full of clothes, wearing my blue damask gown, of which the Lady Nagi, Viscountess of Akita, complains that I may drop ink upon it and ruin the gown. But I think I will be just fine, so fie on you, Lady Nagi.

By now, I am thinking I should properly introduce myself, even though this is just a diary. Seems like what a proper lady should do.

Lady Yuuki Cross, pleasure to meet you. I am the first daughter of the Archduke and Archduchess of Shizuoka, Kaien Cross and Sayuki Takamiya.I have long auburn hair that nearly reaches my waist and brown eyes with a hint of red/orange. I am at the tender age of 17, and will be officially attending the Japanese court hopefully by tonight.

I had previously been living in China for the past 4 years and have excelled at my studies (or so my governess says...) and now my father has had me return to Japan so that I may attend court with my sister, Sayori Cross. Yori has been here three years longer than I have, so I wonder how much she has changed. If she changed at all, that is.

Toshie, Lady Ruka's tiring woman, is trying hard to pack all of Ruka's face paints and elixirs, but Lady Ruka keeps grabbing them again. She has a spot right on her nose, and is searching for an ointment her mother gave her two month's past.

Kasumi Onemura is drinking some ale and watching curiously. "Lady Souen," She begins, "Do you not think that it is all those creams and paints you put on your face that gives you so many spots?" she asked. Ruka tossed her head and very loudly, _'Hmphed' _and went back to searching for the ointment, much to Toshie's annoyance. Although I agree wth Kasumi.

When we leave the Kagasaki's house, we will be heading towards Tokyo, where the King is residing. I'm very excited about all this- I've heard rumors that the king is a very handsome man. Much to be expected, but my toes still curl in anxiety of _really_ seeing what he looks like for myself.

Lady Ruka is now squinting to put on her cream with the light of one small candle. And even from here, it smells very nasty.

It seems that one of the men from the Removing Wardrobe of Beds has finally come to take the beds down. So now, Lady Rima has gotten up from her spot on the bed and has went to sit next to Lady Kasumi, as to not disturb the men from finishing their work.

Oh, no, not again! It seems that Lady Ruka has yet picked up another pot and puff to carefully powder her nose.

"Will you kindly be giving me that, my lady?" Toshie snapped. Picking up the pot and holding her hand out for the puff. "You shall be late for attending breakfast with the other ladies. . ."  
"But my nose is all shiny from the cream!" Ruka said with a small pout. "I'll just-" Toshie tutted and snatched the puff away, because just then, a man in the Earl's livery came in, announcing that breakfast had been ready ten minutes ago.

So now I will have to put away my diary and penner, and I will continue to write as soon as I can.

-

_Afternoon upon the same day_

-

We have stopped for dinner at a gentleman's manor house near Tokyo. The man who owns the house has called for a poet who is now chanting out the words in Chinese and Korean and is immensely boring. I can only survive this torture by pretending to be taking notes on the poems, by instead writing in this diary. Luckily, the food here is delicious. Thank Kami for that.

We left Kagasaki Hall early in the morning, while the sun was just coming up, and rode while the air was cool. Much of a difference as to when riding in the summer heat...

Lady Ruka and Lady Nagi had been bickering the whole way (well as much as you could, when riding a horse with grooms who tend to stear you away from one another..) and the other ladies had just looked on as if though nothing was happening. Although Lady Kasumi had giggled quite a bit at their remarks.

Oh, but- hm, it seems we are departing again.

I will write once more as soon as we reach Tokyo Castle.

-

_Later again, at King Kaname's residence, the castle of Tokyo - Eventide_

-

We arrived a few hours later at the castle, just when the sun was beginning to set.

The castle is amazing! It's very big and has nice decorations and wonderful brocades make up the curtains. The ceilings are high and so are the windows, and the hallways all look nearly the same.

There are many nobles here. The hallways were crowded with gossiping ladies, and handsome men. I have yet to see the king, but I heard that he was having a meeting with the Privy Council. I will although, see him at tonight's banquet. Hopefully I can find a way to get to him, because judging by how many people there are here, it will most likely be difficult to grab his attention. I can, and will, hope that he sees me and I see him.

I am now sitting on my bed in my richly decorated apartment. Fit for an Archduke's daughter, of course. Yori is sitting across from me and reading her book. The walls have wonderful tapestries hung upon them, woven with silver and golden thread that must have cost a fortune. Fit for a King's castle, of course...

I'll now go back and write about the ride to here.

I was actually feeling a little sick from eating so much at dinner. I knew I should have saved some dessert...

Anyhow, we rode on as usual for the seven miles it took to get to the castle. We came in sight of the castle, with its lake behind, and glittering in the sun. The road went through a coppice of trees, and suddenly I noticed that the trees were tied with ribbons and hung with little packets.

"Look, Kasumi!" I said, and reached over for the packets. My groom caught my bodice just in time, so I didn't fall off. The packet contained a sugared plum. I _love_ sugar.

Kasumi quickly put her knitting away and grabbed as many sweetmeats as she could. So did the rest of us, I must say. Except for Lady Ruka, who stuck her nose high in the air. "Really!" She scoffed. "Anyone would think you've never had any sweets before!" Most of us ignored her, intent on getting as many of the sweets as we could.

We carried on, and as the coppice of trees soon started growing thinner, we all settled back safely into our pillion seats and waited out the rest of the ride.

The banquet will be in a couple of minutes, so I must now get ready. Yori is already dressed, so now that just leaves me.

I'll write all about how it went in the morrow, but for now, I must leave you.

Toodles,  
_Yuuki Cross_

* * *

There are some words that you might not recognize so I'll just write them down. =)

Damask - A beautiful, self-patterned silk cloth. It originally came from Damascus, hence the name.

Tiring Woman - A woman who helped a lady to dress.

Brocade - A rich, gold-embroidered fabric.

Bodice - The top part of a woman's dress.

Sweetmeats - Sweets.

If you need me to explain something else, I will.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue writing this or what?  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated. =)


	2. Meeting

Okay, so during sometime in this chapter, my inner fangirl was squealing in excitement at one of the parts. Lol.  
Find out which part. =)  
Warning~ Some OOCness. =P

* * *

-

_Late in the evening, in the banquet hall._

-

Everyone who was at the banquet was dressed very fashionably. everyone was styling their own different types of clothes and hats and what nots.

Yuuki had gotten dressed in a gown of red velvet with golden roses embroidered on to it. The sleeves barely made it to the top of her shoulders, and her bodice was slightly open at the top. The gown opened into an 'A' which had gold roses trimmed with red and made of sarsenet all through the middle. She was wearing a diamond necklace with a dainty 'C' ,for 'Cross', hanging from it, and another pearl necklace which disappeared into her gown. Little ruby gems were woven into her hair.

Yori was wearing a golden dress with silver threads woven into to it. She had two pearl necklaces and bracelets which hung fancily off her neck and wrists. She had a thin silver head band on.

When they entered the banquet hall, it had been full of people, just as Yuuki had predicted it would. Thankfully, the banquet hall had been made to hold numerous amounts of people, and was not crowded at all. You could move easily without bumping into someone else, and for that, Yuuki was thankful. She didn't feel like apologizing to the many people she would've most likely bumped into.

There were musicians singing beautiful Latin madrigals, and playing Galliards and Voltas. There were many people dancing as well.

Yuuki and Yori were talking, well, gossiping with Rima and Ruka, and Kasumi was nowhere to be found. Rima said that she was probably late in getting ready or was having a really hard time finding what to wear. To this, Yuuki asked why it was Kasumi this time and not Ruka, and Ruka 'hmphed' and said that Toshie would not let her go near her creams and ointments.

At that moment, the trumpets blasted and a harbinger, the person who announces the monarch, came in. "His majesty, the King!" He announced.

At this, everyone split in the middle as to make a path for the king, and either bowed or curtsied. Yuuki caught a glimpse of Kaname, before she too curtsied deeply and bowed her head.  
Although, her heart began pounding with the next few events that happened.

He was wearing magnificent clothes fit for a king, and jewels of all types hung from his neck. Rings with fancy gems were placed on his fingers.

As the King walked proudly through the path set for him, he noticed that there were some new ladies at court. Although one caught his eye. He paused before Yuuki, and hooked his finger under her chin, making her look up at his face. He was observing her face wih his eyes.

Yuuki blinked twice and the thoughts, "He's gorgeous!" raced through her head. Although that caused a light tinge to form across her cheeks, and she hoped dearly he wouldn't notice it.

"What is your name?" He asked, bringing Yuuki out of her reverie. She blinked, then answered, "Yuuki Cross, majesty."

"Your father, he is the Archduke of Shizuoka, is he not?" Which she responded with a "Yes, majesty."

With that, he gave a soft "Hn.", unhooked his finger, and continued walking towards his table as if though nothing had happened. When he was past most of the nobles, everyone broke out of their bows and curtsies and resumed what they were doing before. Although Yuuki noticed that many people were staring at her with curiosity, and some with jealousy.

Kaname sat in his seat, and thought about that lady, Yuuki Cross. He knew his mother was friends with her father, and was surprised that he had either not seen her before, or that she was new to court. If she really was new, then where had she been all this time? Most likely studying abroad, he concluded. Since her sister, Sayori, had been here longer than her.

He was broken out of his thinking when his cousin, Senri Shiki, came to greet him. He also noticed that he had been staring at Yuuki this whole time. Luckily, she hadn't noticed him.

"That girl you were talking to, have you taken an interest in her already, majesty?" He asked with a slight smirk on his. Kaname laughed at this though.

"I have only met the dear girl just now, I don't think I can easily take interest in someone so quickly." He answered. But then added, "How about you, have you not taken interest in anyone?" He asked quickly.

"In fact, I have." Senri answered quickly, with a knowing smile on his face.  
"Oh, who?" Kaname asked, ripping his gaze away quickly from Yuuki to Senri when he noticed she was looking at him now.  
"You see that girl, standing next to your, _Interest_, with the strawberry blonde hair?" He said, looking in Rima's general direction.  
"Yes." Kaname said. "Well, I think I might go over there and introduce myself to her." Senri said with a smirk.

Kaname decided to play games with him.

"And what if she is married, or engaged? What will you do next?" Kaname said smirking at him.  
"I say, marriage be damned." Senri said, laughing a bit. "Come with me, majesty. So you can also go over and say a simple 'hello' to your dear girl." He mocked.  
"_My_ dear girl? I barely know her." Kaname said rolling his eyes. "Then get a chance to know her." Senri said, tugging at Kaname's arm.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Kaname said, getting up.

Kaname and Senri walked towards the group of girls, who they noticed had a new addition.

"Ladies." Kaname said making them turn around in surprise, and curtsy. "Your majesty." They chorused, before getting up.

Yuuki was a bit nervous. Kasumi didn't fail to notice this. Since she had just arrived, she hadn't witnessed what happened between Yuuki and Kaname. So now, she was looking back and forth from Kaname and Yuuki curiously. Then she looked at Yori and asked what happened.

"I'll tell you later." Yori whispered to her.

"My lady, what is your name?" Senri asked Rima.  
"Rima Touya, my lord." she responded. Then he surprised her by grabbing her hand gently, and kissing it. "Lady Touya." he began, "Would it be possible to get to know you better?"

Everyone else was just staring at them curiously, and Ruka was grinning madly at Rima, making her blush lightly. "Of course, my lord."

Then, Kaname decided it was his chance to talk to Yuuki. "Lady Cross," He said. Yuuki's head snapped from Rima and Senri towards Kaname. "Majesty?" She asked, wondering if she would get asked the same question. This although, did not happen.

"This is my first time seeing you at court," He said taking a step towards her. "Why is this?" he asked her curiously.  
"I've been studying in China's Imperial Court for the past 4 years, and my father decided I should attend the Japanese court and earn myself a husband." She said, smiling a bit.  
"Hn. And in your time here, what do you like better? The Chinese court or the Japanese court?" He asked, smirking a bit. Yuuki laughed at this.  
"I've only been here for atleast 2 hours, majesty!" She said, giggling. "Although some of the men here are more handsome than those in the Imperial court." She said, taking a step back from him and smiling. He only stepped closer and asked, "Oh, really? Do you find me more handsome than the chinese emperor?" He asked, smiling.

Yuuki laughed loudly at this, and turned her head. "Your majesty asks silly questions." She said smiling, looking up at him. And with that, she curtsied and walked away towards Kasumi before he could even respond.

He was left kind of shocked at her remark. '_Was that a yes or a no?_' He smiled a bit. '_She's interesting._' He thought. Then headed back towards his table, intent on finding out more about her later on.

* * *

-

_17th day of January  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579_

-

_Before Dawn,_

Hell's teeth! I cannot sleep! Thoughts of what happened last night keep racing through my head and are not allowing me to fall asleep. Plus, I can hear some of the king's men working and talking outside. Today, Yori and I planned on going riding through the forest. Yori said that my father has bought me a new horse, a palfrey, so that I can ride it for pleasure. I can't go hunting with it though, so it's not as much fun.

I've already decided what to wear. A silver bodice with a fancy collar, and my black wool kirtle, which won't get dirty. I have my black gloves ready andd my black cavalier as well. The cavalier has been refitted so it will not fall off my head, and a simple but long grey goose feather has been placed neatly on the side of it.

I will write out some things that happened last night, while I wait for one of my maids to ready my breakfast.

When the king came in, we bowed and curtsied as usual, but then he stopped. Right in front of me, too! I was incredibly nervous when he did so, and only added on when he hooked his finger under my chin! He was just simply gorgeous! I'd felt my cheeks burn slightly, and had hoped dearly that he wouldn't notice.

A few moments later, he comes back with his cousin, the Earl of Kobe, I believe. The king and I had a small conversation which ended openly! I cannot believe what I had said to him!  
'_Your majesty asks silly questions_.'!? What kind of response is that? And why would I walk away like that!? Have I gone mad and forgotten my manners and common sense?

Ugh. Yuuki, what have you gotten yourself into? Anyways,

Later on, the earl, the king's cousin, came to talk to me and said something along the lines of '_The king has taken a liking to you._' and he made me blush madly! How embarrasing!

Ah. It seems I'll have to write more later, Naomi has returned with my food, and afterwards I will go riding with Yori.

* * *

Word Meanings ~

Sarsenet - Asian thin silk.

Madrigals - Beautiful part-songs, which were very fashionable.

Galliards and Voltas - Sixteenth century dances.

Palfrey - A horse ridden for pleasure, rather than for hunting or into battle.

Kirtle - The skirt section of a dress.

Tell me if you need me to explain anything.

* * *

I'm excited myself about where this is going!  
I'll update this as soon as I can! =D


	3. Riding

3 chapters in two days? I'm surprising myself with all these quick updates, and the fact that there sort of long.  
Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Secretly though...No nevermind. I own nothing.

* * *

_Same day, in the afternoon._

_Later, at about Five of the clock, according to the chimes._

So...the riding with Yori thing. It ended up like this - instead of me riding with Yori, I rode with the king, with Kasumi and Yori riding behind us. It went a bit like this...

~:~

Yori and I walked down the stairs all the while having small conversation. When we finally reached the castle's enormous stables, which turned out to be cleanest I've ever seen, more so than the ones at Charing Cross, and two grooms came up to us asking which horses were ours. It was under the name of 'Cross' so the grooms disappeared for the horses in the C section.

Then we had to do nothing but wait. Yori and I were looking at the numerous horses kept here, many of them looking well-kept and astonishing.

That's when some pages arrived shouting, "The King! The King!" And everyone stood, or sat up straighter as the King and some of the courtiers came into the yard. I thought I hid my surprise at this very well. Was he stalking me? But then of course, it is his castle.

While he was busy ordering his grooms to get him his best hunting horse, our grooms came back with our palfreys. And then...the King noticed we were there.

"Lady Cross! What a surprise it is to see you here!" He boomed. Heads turned to look at Yori and I, wondering which 'Lady Cross' he was yelling about.

"Your majesty." We said, giving a small curtsy.

"Are you going hunting?" He asked, stepping near me again.

"No, majesty. Only riding through the land." I answered quickly. That's when I noticed Yori walking away towards her horse that was stationed by one of the mounting blocks. Internally, I was screaming at her to come back over here, when I saw that Kasumi was on top of another horse a few feet away from her. They were talking, I think.

"Well," He began, "Would you like to come hunting with me?" He asked. "_Aa. Yes and No, your majesty."_ Was what I _wanted_ to say.

"I'm afraid I don't have a horse suitable for hunting, majesty." I noticed that a groom had brought over a great white horse with wonderful caparisons. The horse also looked foreign.

"No matter!" He boomed again. "You can ride with me! I'll have the grooms bring up a double-saddle! Would you be comfortable without riding in a side-saddle?" He asked.

Now at _this_, a lot of people turned their heads. It was sort of improper for a lady with such high status like me, to ride like most countrywomen would do. But then, refusing the King's offer would just be rude, and I would be riding with him, and not alone, so nor riding in a side-saddle would be perfectly fine. So my answer? Yes.

"Of course, whatever your majesty wishes." My smile was half real/half fake. I hope he hadn't noticed.

"Great! Grooms, Bring out a double-saddle for me and the lady." He said.

I noticed the grooms scurrying away to find a suitable double-saddle. I thought that would take a long time to find, with the fact that his majesty hardly ever rides with anyone else. Or so I've heard.

"Would you be watching, or do you wish for a hunting bow?" He asked me. Good gods, for a moment there, I thought he was spoiling me.  
"Erm, no majesty. I think I'll just be watching." I answered carefully.

The grooms finally came back with a fancy double-saddle, and I wondered for a moment if it was prigged.

They brought the horse towards the mounting block, where the King swiftly got on and settled himself. Then my groom came forward to help me mount the big horse- which is always the tricky bit.

I grabbed his hand steadily, put my left hand on the King's shoulder, (much to my embarrasment..) gathered my skirts and carefully but readily swung my right leg over the side of the horse and jumped on. Fixing my kirtle, I took a look at Yori and Kasumi, who had been watching the whole fiasco intently with grins on their faces.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He asked me, moving the horse a bit forwards.  
"Yes, majesty." I responded.

And we took off. The Gentlemen of the Guard where surrounding us, while some pages ran ahead, always ready to announce the King if the time should come. Kasumi and Yori had dropped back a bit, and some gentlemen surrounded them; most likely trying to impress them with their horsemanship. Some of the gentlemen rode towards the front; us.

The gentlemen were upright and dashing more than the last. I had my arms around his majesty's...er, _waist_. I was grabbing on tightly; the King liked to ride fast, it seems. My riding boots would surely fall off if he were to go much faster, still hoping my cavalier wouldn't off my head. I could see the long grey feather dancing about in the wind.

Then, I noticed something that made me blush _terribly_. I could feel his _muscles_ under his clothes! I though I would die right then and there!

"Groom!" he shouted, "Bring me my bow!" I blinked a bit. You had to be a wonderful rider to shoot from the saddle.

The groom who was carrying his bow ran nearest to us; and I must say, the grooms have such long legs and are very good runners to keep up with the King's fast pace.

"String it for me." ordered the King.

The groom stopped, and very quickly, pushed the bottom of the bow against the ground and strung it effortlessly. Then, he came back running, passed it to the King, and dropped towards the back. He was huffing and puffing from all the running.

The King twanged the string a couple of times, then took an arrow, nocked, drew, and loosed. The arrow thunked into a nearby tree.

"I think it is apt for its purpose." He murmured. I giggled a bit.  
"Lets see how well you do with it then, majesty." I said grinning.

He looked back quickly in surprise and grinned at me. He slowed the horse down a smidge so that he could talk more clearly to me; A fact that was noticed by many of the nobles.

"You doubt my hunting skills, my lady?" He asked, his eyebrow rising up a bit. My response was a bit blunt though.  
"I think your majesty uses hunting as an excuse to ride as fast as you can through the forest." I said grinning.

At this, he turned around and sped up the speed of his horse until we reached some huntsmen, where we slowed down again. One of the huntsmen showed us to where the lymer dogs where milled around snorting and trying to catch a scent. At last, the hounds gave tongue and started running. The huntsmen quickly blew their horns, and raced off.

The King of course, was eager to show himself off to me, I think. So he sped up the horse who bunched himself straight into a canter and then a speedy gallop. I had to close my arms tighter around him at this, and I thought I'd heard a chuckle coming from him. Arrogant man.

Then the sounds of the hounds grew louder again, and we guickly caught up to a boar who was being surrounded quickly.

"A boar!?" I yelled. Boars were big, and known to have a temper. I didn't like boars much, really.  
"Why not a boar!?" He shouted back, laughing a bit.

He slowed down the horse and dropped the reins, while I loosened my hold on him a bit. I watched as he grabbed his bow, nocked an arrow to the string, drew, and loosed, then nocked another and loosed almost at once.

I was watching him, and not the boar. I really didn't want to see it get killed. I know that I'm soft when it comes to hunting, but I just can't help myself. My governess said that I would out-grow it with time, and pratice. I hope that what she said is true.

The huntsmen blew their horns again, and a few of the gentlemen went ahead, racing for more game, while some of the huntsmen began picking up the boar to bring it to the castle. The King looked back at me.

"So, why not a boar?" He asked me again, smirking. Being my normal self, I actually '_hmphed_' and averted my eyes. He chuckled at this.

We rode around peacefully in a wide circle to go back to the castle. The pages took the lead and started announcing the King once more. When we reached the stables, grooms came to help us dismount our horses. The King got off first, then helped me down. As I stepped out of his arms, he gave me a curious look and led me on to the clearing outside the stables where we could see everyone else approaching. It seems that the others had caught two stags and oddly, a rabbit.

Just then I saw Yori and Kasumi come into sight, and I laughed at what I saw. Yori looked as if she had rode through a bush, for her hair and clothes were scattered with leaves. Kasumi, on the other hand, was in a bad temper because, it seemed she had gotten lost and missed most of the kills.

I heard his majesty chuckle a bit at the sight too. But then he switched his face quite quickly to a serious one, when he saw one of the huntsmen carrying a dead rabbit. I grimaced at the sight.

"For god's sake, who caught a rabbit!?" He shouted. One of the lords, I believe his name being Takuma Ichijou, laughed loudly.

"Lord Aidou, Majesty!" He yelled, still laughing. Said lord had visibly started dropping towards the back slowly.

"Lord Aidou! Come here!" He shouted, shaking his head a bit. Although when I started giggling again, he looked at me curiously.

Lord Aidou finally reached us. Although he was still atop his horse a few feet away.

"Dismount your horse, Aidou." His majesty said, and Lord Aidou did so immediately. Lord Aidou looked me over once before the King started speaking to him again.  
"What caused you to hunt a damned rabbit?" He asked his tone gruff. And I put my gloved hand over my mouth so that my giggles wouldn't slip out.  
"Um, you see, I was actually aiming for one of the stags," He began, and at this the King raised his eyebrow and framed his face into making him look _very_ intimidating.  
"Er, and, one of the other lords killed it first, making my arrow head towards the rabbit..." He explained.

His majesty looked him over quickly. I quickly put my hand down when I noticed he threw a side-glance at me. I noticed Yori and Kasumi coming up from behind me, and I turned my head to look at them, and a smile grew on my face.

"What do you suppose we do with it? Are you going to eat it? I'll have the cooks prepare it just for you then." He asked a rhetorical question, to which Lord Aidou only nodded his head.  
"Good. I'll have my cooks start working on the food for the banket now." He turned to me and asked, "Will you be dining with me tonight, my lady?"

"I-If you're majesty wishes." I responded, a bit surprised that he would ask me this.

~:~

So see now, I am stuck on having to dine with the King not that it's a bad thing, just the mal-attention I'll surely get from a few people. And surely many people will be throwing looks my way, because the only other chair available next to him would be the one meant for the Queen or his mistress to sit in. How troublesome.

Yori is also making a big fuss about what I'll wear to the banquet tonight.

Kasumi as well. Seeing as how she barged into my room just now (rolls eyes) and is demanding what I will wear to 'Dine with the most magnificent King in the land!' Pfft. I already know what I will wear, so 'Stop rummaging through my clothes!' is what I have just told Yori and Kasumi.

I will leave you now, seeing as Kasumi and Yori are disagreeing with my statement. Or so it seems, with the fact that they are still going through my best gowns. Sigh.

Toodles,  
_Yuuki Cross_

_

* * *

_

A few of the word meanings:

Caparisons - Decorative trappings for a horse.

Prigged - Stolen.

Lymer Dogs - Bloodhounds; Dogs trained for hunting.

Banket - An alternative word for a banquet.

About the side-saddle thing, the reason Yuuki couldn't ride like she normally would in a side-saddle is because you can't ride side-saddle without a proper saddle for it, and I doubt a King would have a double side-saddle stored for him.

Peachie-Trishie - Sadly, no. They are all human. I wanted to expirement a bit at how they would act if not for the whole impassive-and-perfectly-flawless vampire crap. (Not that it's crap! That's just how I talk...) So yeah..lol.

Need me to explain something else? Just ask.

* * *

Updates are coming soon, as you've noticed. =)


	4. Surprises

This chapter was a bit short, but I just wanted to post something quickly. My internet connection was down at my house on the weekend, so bleh.  
This is merely a girl's day out, so to speak.

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_January 20th, 1579.  
Afternoon._

It was a particularly nice day outside, so Yuuki, Yori, and Kasumi had decided to go for a walk in the castle's garden. They'd been walking for quite a couple minutes with the sun pouring on their delicate faces.

"Ne," Kasumi started, "My face will burn off if we stay outside any longer, it's January for goodness' sakes why is it so hot? Do you think we can go inside now?" She asked. Yuuki and Yori shrugged and the girls began walking back towards the entrance of the maze. They were heading out towards the castle on to their right.

"Or, we can see just who it is that is setting up camp over there." Yori said absent-mindedly. At this, Yuuki and Kasumi turned around and saw what Yori was mumbling about.

There was a big paddock where men were working to put up some very fancy pavillions painted in green and yellow; the King's younger cousin's colours. Yori had a surprised look on her face, and Yuuki and Kasumi where just eyeing some of the gentlemen.

"I like the one over there on the left, with the dreamy blue eyes; since when do you see a japanese man with blue eyes?" Kasumi said.

"No. His nose is a bit too long. Mine shall be the one over in the center; with the short hair and long legs," giggled Yuuki. "Which would you pick, Yori?" she asked.

"None." She told them. "I am not interested in any of them." Yori stated. Yuuki and Kasumi looked at her slightly confused. "Why not?" Kasumi asked.

"They are in the princess' livery. They move around a lot." Yori said tutting.

"Princess? I did not know the King had a sister." Yuuki said.

"Oh, he doesn't. But they just named his younger cousin, the Lady Kumiko, heir presumptive. Just until the King has a proper child." Yori explained.

"Oh." Kasumi and Yuuki said together, both still slightly confused.

Then some of the men had noticed the girls looking at them. To which a few of the gentlemen, who were playing a game of badminton, took their doublets off to play in their shirtsleeves.

"Ah," Kasumi said, "They've noticed us." She grinned sweetly at them. Yuuki batted her eyes a bit at them before turning to Yori and said, "Are you sure you don't like any of them?"

"Well..." Yori sighed, and Yuuki giggled a bit more. "They are handsome. But don't form a relationship with them; remember that they are only henchmen." She said wisely.

The men abandoned their game and started walking over to the girls.

Kasumi giggled when one of them bowed and shouted, "Beautiful! Beautiful!" in an accent much different from the one used here, in Honshu.

"_Latinamne linguam intellegis?_" one of them said.

Yori shook her head. "I know what that means," Yori whispered. "He wants to know if we speak latin." Kasumi answered them. "No," she shouted. "Japanese." Yuuki laughed silently at this. "They're going to think we're stupid with you shouting, Kasumi." Yuuki whispered to her. Kasumi just smiled back at her.

Some of the men began asking questions.

"What are beautiful flowers like yourselves doing in the Court dunghill?"  
"Do you like music?"  
"Would you like to go riding?"

And other such questions. One of them asked for their names.

"Kasumi."  
"Sayori."  
"Yuuki."

And the girls got separated from there, when one of them said. "Yuuki, beautiful!" and the flirting began.

Yuuki fluttered her eyelashes a bit at the comment and giggled.

"Ah," one of them started, "Your laughs and giggles are of the most beautiful around, my lady." She smiled at him, before another grabbed at her attention.

"Where are you going?" He said.  
"Where are _you_ going, sir?" She replied bravely. Then, the men started to boast about what they had just been doing or what they were about to do.

Kasumi was having a bit of trouble. One of the men were droning on and on about some horse's wonderful mane and it's colour. This was when she decided to try out a new trick she'd been working on. She began fanning herself quickly, and since she was already pink from the sun, one of them men asked whether she was okay or not.

"Oh..I feel a bit..._dizzy_." She gasped and melted to the ground, where she lay with her feet together very gracefully. The men started to fret and went to look for help. Yori and Yuuki rushed over, but when Yuuki took a look at her pose, she smirked. She and Kasumi had practised this before.

Yori looked up to Yuuki in shock, but then it turned into confusement when she saw the look on her face. "_We'll explain later._" Yuuki mouthed.

One man although, was worrying a bit _too _much, and just as he was reaching to unlace her stays, Kasumi's eyes suddenly sprung open. The men then realized she had regained conciousness, and one of them offered to carry her back to her chambers, and she agreed hurrily.

Not before shooting Yuuki a mischievous look, of course.

* * *

_In Kasumi's apartments, a few hours later._

Yuuki was laughing. They were gathered around the fireplace.

"I can't believe you actually did that, Kasumi!" She said, taking a sip of her drink. Yori was nibbling at some gingerbread.  
"Anyone mind explaining exactly _what _happened?" Yori asked.

"Well, you see," Kasumi started. "Yuuki and I use that trick to help us whenever we are about to die of boredom or need to get out of an embarrassing situation. All you have to do, is faint." She explained. "In which this case, it was most likely boredom, am I right?" Yuuki asked her, motioning for one of Kasumi's maids to get her more wine.

"Right." Kasumi answered.

"Then you are quite the mummer. You looked wondrously believable." Yori commented. Kasumi laughed. "That, and since we had been outside for some time already, my face was pink from the sun. Although they probably thought it was heat stroke or some other nonsense." She said.

"Men." Yori replied.

"Good thing you suddenly '_recovered_' before that man unlaced your stays, right Kasumi?" Yuuki asked. Yori grinned and agreed with this.

"Hah. If he had, I would've slapped him silly!" Kasumi said haughtily.

Then, the tower's chimes were heard.

"Oh!" Yori gasped. "It's already six!?" Yuuki looked at her strangely. "What's this about?" She asked.

Yori looked at her. "I forgot to tell you this earlier, but father sent us a letter saying he and mother would arrive at the castle tonight, at seven of the clock." She explained while getting up. Yuuki's eyebrow rose.

"He was coming? What for?"  
"Well, you know how the princess, heir presumptive, is here, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well she will be staying here for a couple of months. Maybe even a year, and as an Archduke, father will be coming to attend court with the King and the heir presumptive."

"Oh. So they will be here for Candlemas?" Yuuki asked.  
"Yes. He said they might stay until a few months after Mayday, where we might go back with them and spend our summer in Shizuoka."

Yuuki nodded, and then they left Kasumi's chambers.

* * *

_Later, Seven of the clock._

Yuuki was standing outside on the cobbles in the courtyard. It was full of horses and people, due to the fact that many other nobleman had also decided to come back to Court. They had all left Court to spend Christmas in their homes, but had come back to attend Candlemas and other festivities with everyone else.

Yori had actually been called on to attend to the princess, while her own ladies were unpacking their belongings.

In the distance, she saw her parent's own carriage coming into the courtyard, with a few carts of furniture and clothes trailing behind.

When her parents got out of the carriage and made way towards her, she gracefully went to her knees and kissed their hands in respect, all the while he eyes kept downcast. Her father offered her his hand so that she could get up, and she did so carefully without putting so much pressure on his side, as she had been taught to do.

"Yuuki! How happy we are to see you again." He said both him and Yuuki's mother grinning at her

"And I you, father, mother." She said smiling. "Where is Yori?" Her mother asked.

"She was asked to attend on the princess." Yuuki answered. "Oh! Such an honor!" Sayuki said in glee. "Indeed." Kaien agreed.

Then, he nodded towards a man in Cross livery to send their things immediately to his family's apartments, whilst they take a longer route there.

* * *

A few words and explanations. :)

Heir Presumptive - An heir presumptive is the person provisionally scheduled to inherit a throne, peerage, or other hereditary honor, but whose position can be displaced by the birth of an heir apparent or of a new heir presumptive with a better claim to the throne.

Depending on the rules of the monarchy the heir presumptive might be the daughter of a monarch (if males take priority over females and the monarch has no sons), or the senior member of a collateral line (if the monarch is childless).

So in this case, Kumiko was named 'heir presumptive' mainly as an honor as the King's cousin instead of with any real intention that she will be inheriting the throne.

Stays - The boned, laced bodice worn around the body under the clothes. Also called a corset.

Doublet - Close-fitting padded jacket worn by men.

Henchman - A young serving man. His work might well involve bodyguard duties.

Mummer / Mumming - Acting

Candlemas - Traditionally the Western term "Candlemas" (or Candle Mass) referred to the practice whereby a priest on February 2 blessed beeswax candles with an aspergilium for use throughout the year, some of which were distributed to the faithful for use in the home. This was done forty days after Christmas.

_**VampireMaddy**_~ Lol. The reason for the saddle thing, I lost a bet with my inner fangirl. ;) The bloodhounds, I'm not too sure, but I read somewhere that they did have trained bloodhounds during Queen Elizabeth I's rein, so maybe they were used in the early 1600's but grew more popular later? Not too sure about that...

As to the Shiki/Rima other girls thing, maybe some sexytime first, marriage later ;)

Other than that, Yeah I know Kaname's been a bit OOC, but that was only for now. Just to satisfy some needs of mine. =)  
I will try to place some characters well, back into character.

* * *

Until later! Review!

~Kagome873


	5. News

I've been down south, er, _souther_ in Key West for a few days, and it was packed with people celebrating the 4th of July (Independence Day)

So without further ado,

Enjoy~

_

* * *

_

_Past Midnight, And So Now The 21st Day Of January,  
In The Year of Our Lord, 1579._

So many things have happened in these few days. If I weren't so lazy or tired right now I would right everything down, but I fear that is not the case. So I will write about some of the things have happened...yesterday. If I can stay awake. If not, I'll keep writing in the morrow, or whenever possible.

I'm writing this because I can't go to sleep, I have no pillow, and the air is full of feathers, which make me sneeze. Kasumi, Ruka, Yori and Rima came to my room at about nine of the clock, simply stating that they were bored and wished to have some social time. Yori was here because the others had dragged her out of bed and forced her to come.

_Pfft_. Who am I kidding?

It was something more like barging into my chambers and then starting a pillow fight. The pillows are all flying and so are the cushions, and one of the lapdogs are barking now so

_---_

_A Short Time Later._

I had to stop in the midst of the sentence because it seems that in the end, I joined the pillow fight. Someone's pillow hit and threw my book sideways, causing a long, great blot on it to form, and I just had to take my revenge on them. I grabbed a big pillow and swept wildly with it.

Only to have it caught on the carving on my bed, and the pillow ripped audibly - then there was a big snowstorm of feathers dancing about, at which the lapdogs started sneezing and barking; some trying to catch the feathers and leaping about the room.

"What, in the name of God, is all this racket?" roared a voice, and we all stopped and turned to stare, then dropped to our knees because it was my parents, and they were obviously higher status than any of us; being only one rank lower than the King himself...

"Er. . .Very sorry, Sir, Madam. . ." faltered Kasumi.  
". . .Really sorry. . ." Ruka started  
"Sorry. . ." we all muttered shamefully.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" exclaimed my mother, and my father muttered under his breath and went back to their chamber. "I will write to your parents if I do not this instant have peace so that I may rest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam." we chorused.

As she turned to go, she caught my eye. "Yuuki, you may go fetch me a cup of wine to settle my stomach," she said.

So I put on my dressing gown over my smock, and ran out of the Cross' chambers and ran downstairs to the small sideboard where the extra wine is kept. I brought it back into my parents own chamber.

"Here you are, Mother." I said, handing her the wine. "I'm really sorry about-"

"Oh, _hush_, child." She started. "I don't _really_ mind one pillow fight." She said.

"But why. . .?" I asked, confused. I looked over to my father, who was seemingly fast asleep on their bed.

"Are those girls staying the night in your chamber, or. . .?" She asked.

"I don't really know. They sort of just barged in here and started a pillow fight."

"Well," she started. "If they do go back to their own rooms, remind them to walk together and not to roam around too much, you never know-"

"Ugh, mother!" I interrupted, to which she shot me one of her looks. "It's not like they'll be walking outside, there _are_ guards all over the castle." I stated.

She looked at me doubtedly, then waved her hand; signaling I could go.

And so I left my mother and returned to my chamber, where I found the girls had continued their pillow fight and were leaping about the room, throwing more pillows and shrieking.

_---_

_Morning, Upon The Same Day._

So it seems that I _didn't_ have the willpower to stay asleep. Once I was back in my bed, it just seemed so comfortable that I shooed out the girls and quickly fell asleep. I'll stop post-poning about some of the. . . _activities_. .(If you can call it that.) that happened yesterday.

It was _supposed_ to be a gentle walk through the newly dug maze, and then we (Kasumi, Yori, and I) were going to go back to Kasumi's chambers, have tea and then pay a visit to the grand hall and socialize. But that's not _how_ it turned out.

I was wearing my pretty pale green damask gown, which had an eloquent rose in the front, and a gold brocade trim. The dress had small bits of glitter through out it, in the Chinese fashion.

The garden maze is too new to be very tall, but the hedges are there. There are also statues dotted about on great marble pillars in the..._Taiwanese.._.manner I believe. Which is pretty astounding, considering the fact that Taiwan is pretty far away, yet the gardeners here know their style. Anyway,

The beds have been dug with different-coloured earths, to be as bright as tapestry.

We paced around the maze, arm in arm with each other, laughing at jokes and gossiping about the latest rumors.

"Ne," Kasumi started, "My face will burn off if we stay outside any longer, it's January for goodness' sakes why is it so hot? Do you think we can go inside now?" She asked. Yori and I shrugged and began walking out of the maze and towards the castle.

"Or, we can see just who it is that is setting up camp over there." Yori said. Kasumi and I turned around around to see what she was talking about.

There was a big paddock where men were working to put up some very fancy pavillions painted in green and yellow. It was weird though, I didn't remember anything about green and yellow colours. Where they foreign. . .? Yori later explained they weren't.

Kasumi and I were ogling at some of the gentlemen that had stretched a net between two trees and were playing a very vigorous game of battledore and shuttlecock; I believe it's also called badminton...? ; with much leaping and swiping and arguing. (Much of it in a dialect different from the one used here, in Tokyo.)

"I like the one over there on the left, with the dreamy blue eyes; since when do you see a japanese man with blue eyes?" Kasumi said.

"No. His nose is a bit too long. Mine shall be the one over in the center; with the short hair and long legs," I said, gigling a bit . "Which would you pick, Yori?" I asked.

"None." She said. "I am not interested in any of them." Yori stated. Kasumi and I looked at her confused. "Why not?" Kasumi asked.

"They are in the princess' livery. They move around a lot." Yori said tutting.

"Princess? I did not know the King had a sister." I said.

"Oh, he doesn't. But they just named his younger cousin, the Lady Kumiko, heir presumptive. Just until the King has a proper child." Yori explained.

"Oh." Kasumi and I said together, still slightly confused.

Then some of the men had noticed us looking at them. To which a few of the gentlemen took their doublets off to play in their shirtsleeves.

"Ah," Kasumi said. "They've noticed us." She said grinning. I batted my eyes at them a bit, although I had kind of wanted to just wave at them...

I lookd at Yori and asked her if she was sure she wasn't intereseted.

"Well...They are handsome. But don't form a relationship with them; remember that they are only henchmen." She said wisely.

They abandoned their game and came over, and started talking in a mixture of Japanese, Korean and Latin.

Kasumi giggled when one of them bowed and shouted, "Beautiful! Beautiful!"

"_Latinamne linguam intellegis?_" said one of them.

Yori shook her head. "I know what that means," she whispered. "He wants to know if we speak Latin."

"No," Kasumi shouted, which I think was quite unescessary. "Japanese." I gigled a bit at the stupidity, before I said, ""They're going to think we're stupid with you shouting, Kasumi."

Then they began asking different questions. I only caught a few, and understood one in latin; _quae sunt nomina vestra_? And I thought that had something to do with names, so Kasumi pointed at herself quite elegantly and said, "Kasumi." Yori did the same, shouting "Sayori." "Yuuki." I said.

Then they all gathered around around each of us; the men that had taken of their doublets had oh-so wonderful muscles, I must say.

"Yuuki, beautiful!" They started saying more such things, before Kasumi had, er, _'Passed Out'._

And just as her stays were about to be undone, she recovered quickly. I snickered at that part though. Yori and I followed her inside, whilst one of the men carried her to her chamber. All the while Yori had been tossing me confused looks about the incident.

Later, I wish to find out more about this, _princess_, and I will make sure to write all about it. It's about time I started learning more about the relatives of the King

Ah, it seems Naomi has brought me some sweetmeats, how grateful of her.

_Insquequo tardus,  
__  
Yuuki Cross._

_---_

_Mid-day, In a meeting with King Kaname Kuran, and Parliament._

"Gentlemen, please, take a seat." The King's high and steady voice resounded through out the room. The noblemen did as he said, taking their seats in their corresponding places. Kaname placed his elbows on the arms of his throne, and placed his fists under his chin, resting his head on them. He sighed, before heput his arms down and took a look at the noblemen.

"My lords," He started, "I have called you here today for a very alarming reason." His voice was calm and steady, face impassive.

A few whispers broke out, curious of the reason, before silencing themselves so that their King could speak.

"As you all know, my uncle, Granduke of Kagoshima, was sent to Russia. On the basis of acting as an ambassador to speak with the Russian sovereign, Ivan IV."

A few more whispers broke out again.

"This morning," His voice broke a little bit, so that no one heard it, but he calmed himself and spoke again. "I have received news about my dear uncle."

"Your Grace, what are you trying to say?" One of the noblemen, Lord Souen, asked. Kaname sighed without anyone noticing and kept speaking.

"I have been told that my dear uncle, Granduke of Kagoshima. . .was found dead." His face was still impassive, and no emotion could be seen. Gasps were heard, before the entire Parliament broke out talking about the tragedy. Kaname kept speaking anyway, before the noblemen shushed themselves once more.

"He was murdered in _cold blood_. His heart was torn out viciously, and his body stabbed quite a few times." He inhaled, then continued. "It was also reported that, there had been men in Viet livery, and there was writing in Vietnamese. Written, nonetheless, with my uncle's blood."

The noblemen grew outraged in this fact. It was a well known fact that the vietnamese despised the japanese. This incident was proof of that.

"So now, my lords, I have asked you here for one reason, and one reason only." Kaname's voice was leveled, yet still held a firm tone of authority. Some of the noblemen raised their eyebrows in suspicion, and other anxious to hear what Kaname had to say.

"I believe, that this..._despicable_...action, is an act for _war_." He leaned back into his seat and looked into all the eyes of the noblemen. Some eyes were surprised while other were full of acception, denial, or fury. War was something big, and the win could go any way.

"We will place a vote, Majesty."

---

* * *

A few explanations ~

Smock - A neck to ankles linen shirt worn by women.

"Insqueqo Tardus," - "Until Later," I believe. Latin.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, as much as I am. ^^

*Whistles* So...war, huh?

* * *

Review please!

~Kagome873


	6. Opposition

Ha. If any of you readers noticed, I changed the summary. I looked at the original one and I was like "Bleh." I think the new one is better.  
What do you think? =]

Enjoy~

* * *

_Later that day - Eventide  
With the Privy Council._

"Shiki, what do think about the matter?" Kain asked. The King had dismissed Parliament a while ago, so they could discuss and vote. Shiki shrugged.

"Look, If the King wants to go to war, then let him go to war. It's reason enough that they publicly hate us, but killing the King's uncle is going way too far." He said.

"I think," Lord Souen started, "That we should not go to war. What if we have underestimated the Viets? What then?" He stated. Ichiou looked up at this.

"I agree with you, Souen. The King is young; Wanting to go to war is normal for a young man. All we have to do, is either find a way to makue sure it doesn't happen at all, or postpone it until we can get some thing along the lines of a peace treaty."

"You mean something like a non-agression pact?" Aidou said.

"Yes. A non-aggression pact would be better at handling rather than a peace treaty." Ichiou replied.

"Indeed. I doubt the Viets would even consider a peace treaty. A non-aggression pact would assure the safety of our people, and that's all we really need." Kurenai said.

"So with this, we wouldn't have to help each other out incase of a war or anything like that?" Kain asked.

"Not at all," Aidou said. "The pact would just assure that we won't attack each other or a war would initiate." Kain stared at him dumbfounded.

"So you're saying, the results of both agreeing or disagreeing with the King, could end up in a war _anyways_?" Aidou paused at this.

"Well, if we go straight into war, there's no way of knowing what would happen, and it's _not_ a disagreement with His Majesty." Aidou started, but Kurenai interrupted.

"But if we try a non-aggression pact first and they agree, it would at least post-pone a war. Because surely they will break it sometime, and we will have time to get the troops even more prepared than they already are." Kurenai stated.

The council got locked into their thoughts once more. they had to make a decision soon, and it seemed like it would be a great idea. A thought came to Ichiou's mind. They had to propose they idea to them right? But...who in their right mind would go to Vietnam? Shiki spoke ahead of him, though.

"So I think the pact is a good thing and all. But who's going to do it? Who's going to sail their ass to Vietnam after the incident in Russia?" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I agree. If they kill one of us in a far-away country, who says they won't kill whoever goes on first sight?" Ichiou asked.

"Well we can't send one ambassador with with troops. They would take _that _as an act for war." said Shiki.

"But if we send him alone..." Aidou started.

"He dies anyway." Kain finished.

The council members looked at each other in worry.

"Okay so, we're talking about how to send an ambassador," Kurenai said. "But how about we focus on _who_?"

A few of them gulped at this. They needed someone who was totally bound on peace, and against war so that they could actually do this. Then it dawned on one of them.

"Cross, he is the Phillipines' ambassador, is he not?" Ichiou asked. Kain looked at him strangely.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He asked. Aidou figured it out though.

"Oh. Wait- you don't mean. . .?" said Aidou.

"I do." Ichiou responded.

---

_Same Day,  
Nine 'of the clock,  
In the Function Hall,  
Feast Held in Honour of the Heiress Presumptive.  
__In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579._

The feast had started about an hour ago, so that the Court could officialy welcome Kumiko. There had been 3 plus court jesters and a play. The main courses had consisted of Traditional Japanese food, with some mixes of Chinese food too.

I think they had the best Tempura Udon ever. They served that with wūdōngmiàn, because of the similarity between the two.

They also lined up some boats full of takoyaki with delicous okonomiyaki sauce along the tables. Their where different types of desserts too. Like taiyaki filled with either custard, chocolate, or cheese. Simply delicous.

Their was also a line of speeches and poems in a flurry of languages, which were once again, _immensely _boring. they just kept going on and on, about the "_Fair Princess Kumiko_" and what not.

Everyone else may be able to smile and look attentive for hours on end in the speeches and poems, but I just always pretend to take notes. _Always_.

Then, the King also stood up, and made a speech. Thank goodness it wasn't too long. Now he is thanking the poets and speechwriters _ex tempore_ in Latin, which he knows quite well. Some of the them are looking quite terrified. I don't think they understand what he is saying.

Serves them right for going on so long. Ha ha!

But when the King went on to say something else, I was quite shocked. he said that as a gift to her highness she would get more Ladies-in-waiting, and a few Maids-of-Honour along with one hundred more servants.

Although it would all be for her staying here. The only thing he said she can keep are the servants, and any ladies who wished to stay with her court in Sapporo.

At this, I knew Yori would probably be picked, since she has been at Court for quite a while, and was called on before. I wonder if I would get picked? Maybe being her sister and all? I hoped so, maybe I could learn more about Lady Kumiko that way...

I have to put my diary away, since the speeches have stopped and more festivities have begun and, oh! Some one just asked me to dance!

---

_Later this night,  
nigh unto midnight._

I have to write this quickly, hoping my last candle-end will last. The feast went quite good, there was a lot of dancing and suchlike. My feet are a bit sore from dancing _too_ much. The King stayed enthroned almost the whole night, well-into a conversation with some of the gentlemen. Although, I did catch him throwing glimpses at me, if not someone else behind me.

I had been drinking Double Ale the whole time, and after my sixth one, I could feel a bit drunk. Which is weird because usually, Double Ale doesn't get to me that fast. Not until my tenth one, atleast. Or they just have some really strong Double Ale here.

Once I got into my chamber, I asked Naomi to bring me a creamy brandy posset to help me sleep.

I'm very interested in who the new ladies will be attending to her higness. They will be called upon tomorrow.

The only thing about attending to her highness is that you have to wear your normal black or white Court gowns. _And_you have to listen to Mrs. Takeshi, the Mistress of the Maids, even if her rank is below you.

It seems my candle-end will diminish soon, so I'll have to bid you a Good Night.

_Yuuki Cross._

---

* * *

A few explanations~

Not many strange words here, so yeah..

Posset - A hot drink made from sweetened and spiced milk curdled with ale or wine.

Lady-in-Waiting - One of the ladies who helped to look after the Queen or Princess and kept her company.

Maid of Honour - A younger girl who helped to look after the Queen or Princess like a Lady-in-Waiting. Most Maids of Honour were not officially "ladies", but they had to be born of gentry.

I know this chapter was a bit short, but I just really wanted to put the Parliament stuff out there already, so I'm hoping (Maybe along with you all as well XD) that the next chapter will be full of YuMe. =3

Thanks again to all my reviewers. :)

Update will come A.S.A.P.

~Kagome873


	7. En Plein Air

**A/N: **Man, have I got great news! Well great for me, kinda bad for you...lol. I'm going to New York again! Woo! Finally I can go shopping again! Last time I went was March 10th-19th...  
Although the reason I'm going is not _just _shopping. My cousin got signed to play with the New York Mets! (Baseball team) for his first time. Seeing as he just turned 16. :)  
-Urbina, 51- ^^

So, I'm very happy. I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone, but there _are _computers in NYC (For sure) And hopefully I can get that new Chanel bag I've been wanting. ^^ (Seeing as I always get sidetracked by other purses and forget the _main_ reason why I'm there.) And if not, I'm off to the Tokio 7, Prada, and Dolce & Gabbana stores!

Kumiko is 17 years old. Same as Yuuki.

Kaname is 21. Sorry I didn't mention this before, must've slipped my mind...

Okay, that's enough rambling right now. On with the show! Er, story.

Enjoy~

* * *

_21st day of January, Morning,  
In The Year Of Our Lord 1579.  
_

I am inside the Maids of Honour, our chamber writing this as quickly as possible. Us four Maids of Honour are sitting down on our beds. We are dressed in our simple black or white Court gowns, with the fur-trimmed cuffs on the long open-sleeves.

We were being lectured by Mrs. Takeshi and Lady Kumiko about who was who, and who did what. Lady Ryoko, being the oldest lady-in-waiting, was made Mistress of the Robes, alongside Mrs. Takeshi who is the Mistress of the Maids.

Lady Ryoko will take care of the Princess' clothes and jewellery, whilst Mrs. Takeshi has the responsibility for arranging the rota of attendance of the Ladies-in-Waiting attending on the Princess.

Yori, Lady Ruka and I were picked as Maids of Honour, along with Maria Kurenai, whom we've just met.

The two Lady-in-Waitings (not counting Lady Ryoko, now Mrs. Ryoko) are Lady Nagi Sasaki, whom we already know, and Lady Kiyo Oura. They have gotten along quite well with the other four Ladies-in-Waiting.

Ugh. I forgot we also had to wear our hair up all the time, regardless of being a virgin or not, which made me pout a bit before Mrs. Takeshi frowned at me. So I wore my french hood with the black coif. Wearing this much black makes me feel so plain, as we cannot wear so many jewels and the suchlike. Next time, I'll let the black gown open in the front and wear my white petticoat instead.

I should have worn my white damask gown, actually.

Also, since most of our apartments are far away from Lady Kumiko...sigh...we had to move into the chambers closest to Kumiko's. The chambers the Maids of Honour and the Ladies-in-Waiting have been given are quite old-fashioned, but the Removing Wardrobe has hung rich tapestries.

There are three chambers that connect to Kumiko's two. The six Ladies-in-Waiting have two of the three, and all of us Maids of Honour share the other.

It has two big beds from the Removing Wardobe of Beds crammed into it. We have to share beds and anyone else attending to us will have to sleep on a paliasse on the floor.

Still, at least we're not in tents like some of the gentleman. Hehe.

Oh.

I have to stop writing now, because Mrs. Takeshi is scowling at me saying I would make us late if

_Later this day:  
afternoon - at the Tilt._

I must catch up with all that has happened, so I am writing this secretly at the joust.

Fie on Mrs. Takeshi. She took my ink bottle away, which I think was very mean of her! She kept saying I would make the Maids of Honour late for a walk in the the garden (nonsense) with Lady Kumiko _and _the King, who wished to spend some time with Kumiko.

Now, I will write down as much as I can remember.

The walk through the maze was not quite as relaxing as I thought it would be, but that might be my own fault.

Lady Kumiko was wearing a royal blue velvet gown, which hung loosely from her shoulders and was laced in the back. The skirt opened at the front to display an beautifully embroidered petticoat. she was wearing countless jewels and pretty flowers were entiwned in her hair as well.

We all followed Kumiko out of the castle, where the King was standing a few ways off, chatting with four gentlemen, one of which I remember seeing at my first banquet here and two when we went riding. One being the Earl of Kobe, I believe his name is Senri Shiki?

The other two I remember from the hunt, Lord Aidou is the son of the Viscount of Aomori, or so I've heard. Lord Takuma has a grandfather on the Privy Council and was named Earl of Niigata last year, I believe.

Standing a few feet away from the King were three pages and two of the King's Guard.

When Kumiko was near the King, she kneeled first on one knee and then dipped a curtsy, while us Ladies and Maids sunk into deep curtsies, staying until the King acknowledged us.

Lady Kumiko paced around the maze with the King, telling him ridiculous tales of the troupe of tumblers she patronizes, and how not one of them has as much sense as a week-old chicken.

We Maids of Honour were following behind at a discreet distance, when something stupid (all my fault) happened.

I don't know how I did this, but suddenly my foot slipped on a stone (more like a pebble) and twisted right over. It hurt so much I gasped and nearly fell on the steps leading to the lake. Somebody caught my arm and and leaned me on him. It was Lord Takuma, being very courteous and sympathetic.

Unlike Mrs. Takeshi.

She tutted and rolled her eyes. "Clumsy!" She said, inspecting my foot. "Look you, I think you have sprained it. Though it isn't very swollen. We shall go up to the chamber and bandage it up." She looked up at Takuma with a questioning gaze. "Lord Takuma, will you help, if you please?"

Lady Kumiko and the King had noticed the incident by now, and were looking at me, slightly curious. "What happened?" She asked. Lady Ruka turned around and started explaining to her, and knowing her, probably making up some stuff while she was at it, too.

"Gladly, mistress." Takuma said, smiling at me.

I'm sure my ankle was worse than Mrs. Takeshi said, because my heart was racing and I could feel my foot pulsing, a fact that it _was_ swollen.

Lord Takuma swept me up in his arms and carried me out of the garden, through the entrance hall, and up the stairs to the second floor! Even Yori was quite impressed by that, though I found it embarrasing and my face was surely red by the time he deposited me on one of the beds.

But before I could thank him, he smiled and bowed out.

About an hour later, the rest of the Maids had come back, with news that we were going to see a joust, so I washed my face and hands I put on my white damask gown, with two pearl necklaces. I pinned my hair up elaborately, entwining a white rose into it, and let my short bangs fall over on the sides of my face.

We filed into the Princess' Withdrawal Chamber, taking out our needlework and embroidery, and started sewing. Lady Kumiko was being dressed, and we would have to wait a while before the Tilting Yard barriers were properly set up.

It was only a half an hour, though, until we left and preceded once again down the stairs and out the entrance hall and archway. Me trying to hobble as less as possible since Mrs. Takeshi had frowned at me when I did it too much or too noticeablely. (She really needs to lighten up.)

So I sneaked my diary away in my embroidery bag, writing this as we wait for the joust to begin. A tapestry with the royal colours was hung above the King and Kumiko's seats which was on a slightly raised platform.

Hell's teeth! Mrs. Takeshi is scowling at me _again_! I am starting to think she doesn't like me. I will put away my diary now because she says she will take away if not.

_Più tardi,  
Yuuki Cross._

_---_

"Yori." Yuuki whispered. Yori turned around to look at her, tearing her gaze away from the joust.

"What do you think of," Yuuki looked around to see if Mrs. Takeshi was listening. "Mrs. Takeshi?" Yori rolled her eyes.

"Oh gosh Yuuki, not this again." Yuuki pouted. "I don't think she likes me." She said.

"Oh my," Ruka interrupted. "Look at that man over there; he is most handsome, don't you think?" Nodding at one of the noblemen in his tilting plate. Yuuki giggled.

"If you say so, Ruka." She said.

Yuuki looked around, and saw Kasumi with Rima in the stands across from her. She wanted to wave so badly at them, but knew Mrs. Takeshi would complain about it. She looked around more, her eyes suddenly catching those of Kaname's.

He was looking at her, but when she finally caught his gaze, he blinked a bit but didn't look away. Although she did, very quickly snapping her head around with a slight blush on her face. Ruka noticed her blushing, and asked why. Yuuki frowned at this.

"It's nothing." She said. Ruka raised her eyebrows at this. "Sure." Ruka responded, winking at her.

They turned their attention back to the joust, before Yuuki snatched a glance at Kaname, who was watching Aidou and Kain getting ready in their tilting plates. He looked at Kumiko, who seemed like she was enjoying herself thoroughly, before switching back to look at Yuuki. When he did though, he noticed she'd been looking at him, and he grinned slightly.

Yuuki's mouth opened slightly, about to respond to a questing Yori had asked her, before the ringing crash of lances breaking made her turn back around quickly to see Aidou on the floor clutching his arm in pain. Blood was oozing out over the ground, before two gentlemen picked him up and took him to the doctor's pavillion.

Murmurs broke out wondering if he was okay or not, and some about winning or losing their bets. Then, two other knights were prepared, and the jousting continued.

---

_Later this day._

It was a wonderful afternoon's joust. The Earl of Niigata managed to beat the other contestants. So he got the prize, which was a very rich horse's harness and caparisons. The losers were sulking while the Earl was celebrating. Lord Aidou was furious and a gentleman named Zero Kiryu wasn't too pleased either.

After the joust the joust the King withdrew to his chambers to deal with more papers of the State. Lady Kumiko withdrew to her chambers as well, so that she could rest. Yori and I followed her, as Mrs. Takeshi told us to do, while the other ladies return to their chambers.

We entered, to find Kumiko sitting with her feet up on a footstool, and half her stays unlaced, reading a book. We curtsied before Kumiko looked up at us.

"Lady Yuuki, how is your ankle?" She asked me. "Much better, Your Highness." Lady Kiyo the came in, so that she could change Kumiko into warmer clothes for the evening.

"Then can you go ask my cousin, the King, if he would sup with us? I would send for a page to do it, but it is much easier if one of my Maids will do it." She asked, throwing a small smile at me.

I curtsied, and walked out of her chambers and made my way down the crowded corridors of the castle, towards the King's privy chambers. The guard waved me off, but I spoke in a loud voice, "But the Princess asked me to come here." I heard His Majesty's voice then. "Let her enter." he said.

I walked in and curtsied.

"Her Highness wishes to know if you would be supping with us tonight, Majesty." I said in a low voice. He looked up from his paperwork and looked straight at me, then looked back at his papers.

"Will you be attending?" He asked, which surprised me a bit. Why would he care if I was attending or not?

"Of course. . ." I said.

"Then I will go." He stated simply. I looked at him strange.

I curtsied as to leave, but he asked me another question.

"How is your ankle?" He put his quill back inside the ink bottle looking at me with curiosity.

"Um, much better." I responded. "What happened to make you fall, anyways?" My faced got hot at that, remembering the embarrasing reason.

"Er, see there was a stone in my way, and I didn't really see it, so I. . .tripped." He chuckled a bit, which made me frown.

"I see. Well, please go tell Kumiko that I will be supping with her." Wow. That was the first time I heard anyone call her plain "Kumiko" out loud.

It was always "My Lady," or "Your Highness" or "The Lady/Princess Kumiko." I curtsied once more and left his chambers. I went back to the Maids of Honour, our chamber, so that I could change my gown once more, and put on my pale blue gown.

After Lady Ruka finishes getting ready, we will go and attend supper with Kumiko and the King.

_Hasta Luego,  
Yuuki Cross._

---

_In the Banquet Hall._

I've bolted down supper as fast I could. After everyone was done eating, the King asked for a play. So now, we are watching a play in Malay. The Princess and some of the courtiers are laughing at the jokes, but I don't know much Malaysian to understand. Too bad for that.

I've finally decided that I don't fancy Mrs. Takeshi very much. Yori thinks I'm being childish, but I am most definitely not.

Now that that's over, I must stop writing and put my diary away, because Mrs. Takeshi is scowling at me again.

_Ate logo,  
Yuuki Cross._

* * *

A couple explanations- (More like a lot.)

En Plein Air - Out of Doors; Outside; In Fresh Air.

Mistress of the Robes - Responsible for the Queen's clothes and jewellery. This was mostly used for the queen and rarely for a princess, but it will be used for the princess at the moment. Normally only required for ceremonial and state occasions.

Mistress of the Maids - Responsible for making sure the ladies were ready to attend Queen/Princess on time, all together.

Removing Wardrobe - Responsible for looking after the furnishings which travelled from palace to palace. The office was headed by the Yeoman of the Removing Wardrobe, assisted by two grooms and three pages, all appointed by the Lord Chamberlain.

Since Kumiko travelled to Tokyo all the way from Sapporo (which is in Hokkaido, mind you), the Removing Wardrobe supplied the beds and furnishings for her rooms, and her attendant's rooms.

The department of Robes (Removing Wardrobe of Robes) brought her packed clothes and jewellery in chests, travelling ahead of her so they could have everything set out for when she arrived.

Paliasse - A thin mattress.

King's Guard - These were commonly known as the Gentlemen Pensioners-young noblemen who guarded the King from physical attacks.

Tumbler - Acrobat.

Tilting Yard - An area where knights in armor would joust (i.e., such as tilting with a lance, blows with the battle axe, strokes with the dagger, or strokes with a sword), often as part of a tournament.

Tilting Plate - An armor worn for jousting.

Caparasions - Decorative trappings for a horse. I already put this, but just in case you forgot, there it is. :)

Più tardi - "Later." Italian

Hasta Luego - Same as above. Spanish.

Ate logo - Same as above. Portugese.

I'm trying to put as mutch YuMe as I can, but sadly, there are certain restrictions to their ranks. Grr.

* * *

Thanks again to all my reviewers! :)

~Kagome873 ^_^


	8. A New Face?

In-love with Vk Chapter 52. :) Also in-love with central park. They turned Times Square into a mini-beach! Haha! I passed by when they were setting up and I'm like, "What's all this?" Answer: It's a mini paradise! Woopdedoo~

_Disclaimer: If You think I own Vampire Knight, you're on drugs, lad._

* * *

_24th Day of January, Eventide,  
In The Year Of Our Lord 1579._

I must write this down as quickly as possible, for Yori is complaining about the candle light. Now Maria is too. Even though it hasn't been a full week yet, I'm tired of serving Kumiko. I mean, of course I knew this wouldn't an easy task and all, but why me? Why does she always pick _me_ to walk with her through the gardens? Everyone knows (now) that she walks terribly fast, with her lapdogs yipping about, and gets ticked off if you're not at pace behind her.

I know I shouldn't be complaining with the fact that I also _wanted_ to be picked.

I've also officially damaged by green wool kirtle when one of the lapdogs urinated all over the hem in the gardens. (Mrs. Takeshi says it is too disgraceful to be seen wearing it, even though they have unpicked the piece and replaced it with a new one.) She also complains about how the colour is off, so now, I need a new green wool kirtle.

I will be taking time off tomorrow serving Kumiko (Thank goodness, she adoreswalking on sundays), for my mother has made an appointment with the french seamstresses that have their own seperate apartments so that I can get a few more gowns as well. Maybe I'll get a few more necklaces too...?

Father has a meeting with the King and the Privy Council tomorrow. I wonder what it is about? I've heard rumours that Crown Princess Sara Shirabuki might be coming. Father won't tell me anything so it leaves me even more curious. She is from the Phillipines, and as the ambassador, he would know, right? I'll see what I can pry out of him when I see him. Hehe.

Oh. I almost forgot! The sakura trees have bloomed early this year! They're so pretty! They're not in full-bloom yet, but they will be in maybe two days or so. Kumiko wishes to have a Hanami outing, with the King and all her ladies. Maybe some of the King's gentlemen friends will come as well. The plans really aren't official as of yet.

I just remembered something as well! I must remember to tell the seamstress to sew me a couple of new chemises and smocks. I'm growing out of my old ones again. I want to see if I can buy a pink gown for Hanami. I don't think she'll be able to sew me one in two-three days time. Maybe a few pearls to match as well.

Yori also recommend something in scarlet-work embroidery, saying it would suit me nicely, so I'll see about that. Yori's color is yellow, because it looks nicer on her than it does me, and she doesn't like red as much.

I'm happy we don't have to wear our court gowns, either. Mrs. Takesi has started relenting on how often we have to wear them. Maria even soiled all her court gowns on purpose so she could wear her normal gowns. The look on Mrs. Takeshi's face was hilarious when she heard what happened.

Kumiko waved it off when Mrs. Takeshi was about to complain again, so she couldn't argue. Haha.

I have to admit Maria's idea was pretty smart though. Ruka was about to do the same, but Mrs. Takeshi announced when we would have to wear the court gowns and such. I think the Ladies-in-Waiting are happy about this too. I haven't asked them.

My last candle-stick is going out, so for now,

_Jusqu'à ce que ultérieur,  
Yuuki Cross._

---

_The Next Morning._

"Mademoiselle! Tiens!"

"Mon Dieu..."

"Tenir Tranquille!"

"Mademoiselle _Cross_!"

Four French voices echoed each other's sentiments repeatedly, their agitated expressions darkening as each moment passed. The seamstresses looked away from Yuuki and the three-faced mirror and towards her mother.

"Yuuki, stay still." Sayuki said calmly. She smiled at the seamstresses.

"Pardon, pardon." Yuuki muttered. She took a deep breath and tried staying as still as she could, arms out, standing straight on the pedestal. They'd been at this all day, with Yuuki fidgeting after every few minutes.

"Font vous comme ceci ou celui-ci?" One of the seamstresses held up two pink gowns. One had sakura petals flowing down from the neckline and going onto the petticoat's hem underneath, and the other had open sleeves with swans a flower petals on them, the kirtle being an A-line with a gold brocade trim.

"...I'll take both. Just in case. Do you have anything with scarlet-work embroidery?" Yuuki said, shifting just enough for the seamstresses to throw a barrage of complaints once more.

"Oui. Je trouver le immédiatement." The seamstress shuffled away into the confines of a nearby room. Yuuki fidgeted again, earning herself a jab with one of the needles.

"Tranquille!" One of them shouted. "Pardon, _pardon_!" Yuuki said, straightening herself out again.

"N'importe quoi autrement?" A seamstress asked. Dusting off her petticoat, she took another long look at Yuuki's new gown, which was a rich blue and gold. Yuuki opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head.

"A couple of chemises and smocks, if you will." She responded, smiling. She'd actually remembered this time. The seamstress nodded her head, and walked over to a neat pile of linen on a table.

"Yuuki," Her mother started, "I'm going to the next room to check on Yori, alright?" She said standing up.

"Hai." Yuuki called back. The seamstresses bobbed a few curtsies when her mother walked out of the room. The seamstress that had disappeared before came back then, with her arms full of all kinds of gowns, kirtles, and petticoats; all sewn with red thread. She layed them down on the love-seat, motioning for Yuuki to turn around to look at them. Her eyes lightened at the lot of them.

"How many of them are velvet or silk?"

---

_25th Day Of January, Upon The Evening,  
In The Year Of Our Lord 1579._

I'm in the Maids-of-Honour, our chamber, for once writing calmly without a rush. I've found out many things today, even if some aren't quite important.

First, Princess Sara _is _coming. Father relented when I begged and clinged to him. Although I later realised there was no such necessity, when everyone was gossiping about it in the hallyways. Even though we aren't supposed to talk about the monarchy's affairs, everyone does it anyway.

One of the rumors I heard was that she was coming on the basis of an engagement to the King. In which, I really wouldn't be surprised; a King does need a Queen. Heirs make the world go round, as they say. 'They' being monarchy-obsessed aristocrats bent on keeping 'order'.

The Hanami outing has actually been moved until a later date, probably a few days after the Shirabuki Princess arrives.

Even though I did enjoy getting new clothes, I am glad to be out of the seamstresses apartments. They jabbed me so much when I moved just a little! It was so infuriating! But...the nice rich blue and gold gown they made me _was_ simply gorgeous.

Once Yori and I were done there, we headed towards our chamber to rest. They said they would send our gowns over in a few hours, when they were done checking them over and fitting them into chests.

When we got to our room, Mrs. Takeshi told me to go to Kumiko's chamber.

Once in her chambers, I found Kumiko still part-dressed and with her eloquent fur drssing gown hanging carelessly on her. I curtsied and sat down on a cushion near Lady Nagi, who was sewing Chinese free embroidery in silk and metal threads, which was turning out quite nicely. She was yawning behind her hand every so often, for it was a late night.

I was about to take out my needlework, when the King came in swiftly through the doors, pages running about announcing his (obvious) arrival. Of course, they did not yell, for it was quite late in the evening and it's not crowded in here.

The few ladies that were here (including me) got up quickly and curtsied, before going back to whatever we were doing. I took out my needlework, and looked up at the King, who just then had turned his head and grinned at me (I'm sure I blushed furiously) before I quickly looked down and began my knitting.

I tried to stretch my ears to listen to what the King and Kumiko were saying- as I'm sure the other ladies were too; this could make for good gossip around the corridors don't you think? Because for some reason (and who knows what that _really _is!?), rumors about private life are to be heard by everybody other than the one who the rumor is about. Ah, Court. I just love it. Anyways,

Although to my disappointment, I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Just a few murmurs and whispers, here and there. I heard the name 'Sara' somewhere in the whole muted conversation, or it could have been a mistake, I'm not too sure. Then there was a silent pause, before the King...sort of rushed out (Kings don't _rush_; Royalty doesn't _rush_) but it was more fast-paced than his normal walk, so I'll say rushed.

Us three ladies (for the other two had been sent to bed) remained being quiet until Kumiko spoke up and beckoned Lady Nagi.

"I would have a posset tonight to help me sleep," she said. "Lady Yuuki may unlace my stays. Will you see to it?" This is a great honour-usually only Ladies of the Bedchamber help the Princess undress. Lady Nagi lifted her brows, because generally I would be the one sent chasing after a posset for Kumiko, not the other way around. But maybe she thought Kumiko was being kind because of my ankle; which really wasn't as swollen as before and didn't hurt as much, but still ached when I stepped too hard.

Kumiko called me to her as Lady Nagi backed out, and I began unlacing her bodice first. Lady Kiyo began taking off her necklaces and earrings. By the time Lady Nagi came back, I had all the lacings of the Kumiko's bodice and kirtle undone, and her sleeves off as well. Lady Kiyo had taken off the remaining jewels and unpinned her hair, which was ready to be brushed.

"You may go to bed now, Yuuki. Nagi and Kiyo will help me into my shift." She said to me, so I curtsied and backed out, going to the Maids, our chamber. I found everyone was readying themselves for bed, with Toshie picking up tossed gowns and kirtles, holding a napkin for when Lady Ruka should finish cleaning her face. Nina was unlacing Maria, and Naomi was helping Yori out of her gown.

I went to sit down on my bed to write this, until all the flurrying should die down. I always enjoy listening to the daft things the other Maids have to say. Lady Ruka was talking about me when I came in.

"I don't know..." She said, frowning at a particular spot on her chin and not noticing that I had come in. "You can see what Yuuki would like in Takuma- he's attentive, kind, _and_ he's a wonderful rider."

"King Kaname is a wonderful rider too," Yori put in. "And much taller and handsome."

"Lord Aidou smiled at me when I passed him a plate of Maids-of-Honour, the one with the little cheese tarts." Maria remarked, Nina brushing her hair.

"I like the King's lieutenant. He is a tall nobleman and has incredible fiery-orange eyes." Ruka sighed with a dreamy air.

"You mean Lord Akatsuki?" Yori asked, tieing her smock. "Yes." Ruka answered. After a few more minutes of mindless chatting, something Ruka said caught my attention.

"Do you think the King may have feelings for Yuuki?" she said, which surprised me greatly. So great, that it made me lash out before I could stop myself...

"Of course not." I snapped. It gave Ruka something of a shock, because until then, she still hadn't noticed I'd been in the room. Woah.

Naomi has just brought me a fresh new smock to change into, and winked and rolled her eyes at the nonsense they're talking. I am also not going to listen to any more gossiping. It's already very late, and I must attend to Kumiko early in the morning tomorrow. Time for bed.

_Dewa kore de,  
Yuuki Cross._

_---_

* * *

The few explanations -

Crown Prince/Princess - Known also as an Heir Apparent, permanently in line for the throne, regardless of any other children born (Gender, age, etc.)

Scarlet/Black work embroidery - Traditionally blackwork is stitched in silk thread on white or off-white linen or cotton fabric. Sometimes metallic threads or coloured threads are used for accents. Scarletwork is like blackwork, except it is sewn with red thread.

Hanami - 'Flower Viewing'. The Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers, "flower" in this case almost always meaning cherry blossoms , or ume blossoms. From mid January to early May, sakura bloom all over Japan. People believed in kami inside the trees and made offerings. Afterwards, they partook of the offering with sake. Flower-viewing parties with sake and feasts underneath the blossoming boughs of sakura trees were originally done with the elite of the Court, but spread later on to samurai and later common people.

Uh-oh. If you sense _any_ trouble in the air, you are correct...or are you? Hm? Zero will be included more in the next chapters. Woo! (Along with a certain princess.)

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! ^^

I will try to update sooner next time! *New York has kept me busy.*

~Kagome873


	9. Conspiracy

Bleh. Back in Florida for two weeks or more since the cousins are visiting again. Going back to NYC soon after. Till then, spendin' my free time with friends at Spa' Ladi-da & shopping. :)

Enjoy~

* * *

_26th Day of January, Morning  
Philippines Royal Palace._

Sara Shirabuki strolled quietly through the long halls of the palace, Ladies-in-Waiting scurrying behind her to keep pace, a small smile formed on her delicate lips. She lifted her skirts slightly, and began walking down the few flight of stairs, intending to go outside for a walk.

She turned as if to go one way, but then quickly turned back around and walked faster, causing her ladies to squish up against the wall to make space for her and hurried once more after her. It was so easy to make the ladies frantic whenever she would walk long ways. She would walk wherever her mind took her, oftenly changing the direction causing her ladies to stumble and race after her.

She was happy at the bit of news her father had relayed to her, and was particularly amused by her Ladies-in-Waiting today. Another day she would just be annoyed, but not today. At all.

Merely three days ago, Princess Sara had been told she would be sailing to Japan on an important basis. She was to go as a simple sign of continuous peace between the Philippines and Japan. That of course, was the cover story. Her father had described to her exactly what she was to do. Seduce the King.

Act as if nothing was planned, go along with the plans and gain the King's interest. Her father had talked her her about again last night, making sure she remember what she had to, not that the lan was very detailed.

_---_

_25th Day of January, Eventide,  
King Shirabuki's Privy Office._

Sara stood waiting outside the doors, stretching her ears to see if she could listen to the talk her father was having with the chancellor. She caught a few words, but none she heard were of clear importance. She was nosy, she knew, but she didn't really care as long as something peeked her interest.

She faked a yawn and moved her head to the side when the guards at the door looked at her curiously. Then, the doors creaked open, and the chancellor walked out, bowing slightly to Sara. She nodded her head at him, before one of the pages hurried in and announced her arrival before he rushed back out to wait outside.

She walked into the room then, curtsying oh so slightly and without a care, and walked up to her father as the doors shut closed. She coughed in her hand, causing him to look up at her with questioning eyes.

"You wanted to speak with me?" She murmured, and began twirling a strand of hair in her finger. The King sat up straight in his chair, resting his chin on the backside of his hand. He pondered about a few things, before remembering what he was going to tell her.

"You'll be off to the Japanese court in a few days, my beloved Sara, you remember what you've got to do, don't you?" He murmured looking her straight in the eye. She sent him a small smile, a glint in her eye.

"Why, of course. Slowly put myself in the King's way, gain his interest, and hold out for a while until he can't resist me." She responded, twirling her hair once more, smile still in place. Her father gave her a knowing look before speaking.

"Do not branch off and plot other things, Sara, you must remember your tasks. If you want to become Queen of Japan, you will not stray off and do other countless things. I've heard the King may have taken interest in one of the ladies of the court. This of course, was bound to happen, but if this is true, you will set him off-course to the one he is aiming for and seduce him. Capture his eye, become his obsession, his want, his need. Intrigue him, Sara, for I know you can do this, and you will." He said.

Sara sent him a glare, which was quickly wiped off when he narrowed his eyes at her. She let the curled strand of her hair fall daintily to the side and huffed.

"I know what to do. If any other girl may be as stupid as to ward off the King from me and take him for herself, by god she will pay. That crown will be set for me, and no one shall stand in my way." Her brows furrowed slightly and a merely noticeable frown took place whilst saying this, angry her father would assume she would betray the plans and go off on her own. Which she would, but why would she admit that to him?

"You are your mother's child, Sara, do not forget this. The Hanayomi clan is a very devious family with much power and intelligence. I should not have to underestimate that you have also gathered these traits. If you have any mischievous idea whatsoever, you _will_ report to me first and _not_ dally off. Do you understand?" He was standing now, looking down to her face and met eyes with her.

"Yes, father." She muttered, looking down from his powerful gaze, and biting her lip ever so slightly. Her nose crinkled, and all she wanted to do was pout, but her father probably wouldn't take that too kindly.

"Then you may leave. Off to bed with you, now." He said after a while, sitting back on his chair and looked back to his paperwork.

"Good night." She murmured, curtsying and backed out, heading for her chambers.

---

_26th Day of January, Mid-afternoon,  
In the Parlour._

Sara was still a bit ticked off at what her father had suggested, but brushed it off as anxiety soon hit her. She would be going to Japan. She wondered how much different it would be from the Phillipines. The cuisine, the furniture, the clothes...She would be travelling some of the distance by carriage and once near the capital, she would ride with a medium-sized cavalcade, where she would be greeted by the Japanese court and their King.

She wondered how the forestry would be and the styles of the carriage. But most of all, she wondered how the King himself would look like. She'd seen a couple paintings of him, but paintings weren't as realistic as the real thing. She just couldn't wait to get her hands on him, a most handsome and powerful prince. One, who would soon be hers.

She marveled at all the mischief she would probably cause, accidental or on purpose. She wondered _how much _mischief she could cause before her father found out. He was right about the mischievous part, but it still annoyed her that he had actually said it. What kind of father was _he_?

Oh yes, Princess Sara was going to enjoy her wonderful (and hopefully permanent) visit to Japan. She smirked slightly, and let out a happy sigh.

Wondrous, indeed.

---

_Same Day, Afternoon,  
Tokyo Castle._

Yuuki walked with a fast pace, her skirts billowing slightly after her in the breeze. The Maids of Honour had (finally) gotten a break today from serving Kumiko, and Yuuki was enjoying every minute of it. Thing was, Kumiko had suddenly fallen ill, and the physician and apothecary threw them out, saying they might catch whatever she had, and only a few ladies would tend to her.

Thankfully, it was only a few Ladies-in-Waiting that were picked to stay, and all of the Maids had been set free, metaphorically, of course. Or at least that's what Yuuki thought. Good thing court never got too boring, for their were many things to indulge in. Many, many things.

So now, Yuuki was walking swiftly to the lake, alone, to rest under one of the many willow trees that were there. This had become one of her favourite spots to be alone at in her short time here. She loved the serene atmosphere it held throughout, a heavenly get away.

Yori had gone off with Kasumi, Rima, and Ruka to find out the latest court gossip and watch an action-filled game of Real Tennis. Yuuki had opted out to go for a more quiet and peaceful place to lay and rest, thinking she would get a megrim from all the noise inside.

She was wearing a gown of ivory colour, edged in gold and lace. The sleeves were off-shoulder, and she was wearing a few pearl necklaces. Her hair was down and held back slightly with a white and gold headband, diamonds intricately placed throughout her hair. She reached the lake and took a look around for a spot to lay on.

She found a cool place under one of the trees, and plopped down ungracefully, her gown and hair splayed out under her. She put her hands under her head and closed her eyes, taking in the smell of flowers and water. She stayed like this for a few minutes, almost dozing off at one point.

"Who are you?" A male voice spoke out. Yuuki's eyes fluttered open, as she sat up looked around to find the owner of the voice. When she saw no one, she shrugged and layed back down until the voice rung out again.

"Up here." And surely, Yuuki looked straight ahead from her spot on the ground to see a man with silver hair looking down at her from one of the trees many branches.

"Hm?" Yuuki tilted her head to the side. The man with silver hair rolled his eyes. "Who are you?" He said in a slower voice. Yuuki's brow sprung up.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked. The man huffed and said, "No need to be impolite. Not good with manners, eh? I'm Kiryu Zero, _pleasure_ to meet you."

"Didn't you fall flat on your face when you were tilting like a week ago?" Yuuki asked, giggling. Zero's face turn slightly pink, only noticeable if you _really_ stared.

"Does it matter?" He huffed again. Yuuki smiled at him.

"I'm Cross Yuuki, nice to meet you...I guess." She said.

A moment of silence passed between them, neither knowing what they could possibly say.

"I haven't seen you around here before, not until a few days ago, anyway." Zero muttered, Yuuki barely hearing his words.

"I'd be surprised if you had actually," He sent her a confused look before she carried on. "I've only been here for ten days. Not even a fortnight." He nodded.

"So this is your first time at court? It doesn't seem like it." He said, rolling over on the high, thick branch he was on, and out of sight except for one dangling leg. Yuuki raised her eyebrows at this.

"No, actually, it's not my first time at _a _court. I've been in China for the past 4 years, in the Imperial Majesty's Court. But what do you mean 'I don't seem like it'?" She asked playfully. He coughed, and muttered something.

"Well, in my few days of noticing you," Yuuki giggled and he continued. "You seem quite...experienced..with the way you do things."

"...Experienced? Like?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, you certainly know how to keep pace with the Princess, that's a new." He joked. "But you're also kind of...graceful? I don't know. Like the way you hold yourself. It seems graceful." He responded, swinging his leg back and forth.

"Aw, thank you." She said, laughing at him.

"Hn." He muttered, and rolled back over so his head showed. They stared at each other, Zero with a solemn expression and Yuuki with a smile planted on her face once more. "Are you married?" He said suddenly. She had a surprised look on her face.

"What? No...I'm not. Why?" She sputtered out. Zero's face turned bright, before he rolled on his back again.

"I-It's nothing. Merely curious."

---

_With Parliament & the King._

Kaname sat once more on his eloquent throne, gazing around at the men that were in the room, scrutinizing them carefully.

"Where is Lord Aidou?" He asked, leaning back in the throne with a soft sigh. On cue, Aidou came in just then, muttering apologies. He took his seat, and the gentlemen hushed down and stared expectantly at Kaname.

"It's been 5 days, my lords. Have you come up with an answer?" His voice rung out through the room.

"Yes, we have." Ichiou answered. No one else talked. Kaname slightly raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well then? What is it?" The noblemen looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at Kaname. Lord Souen stood up and bowed his head quickly.

"We've decided..that we will _not _go to war with Vietnam," Kaname's jaw clicked quietly at this. "But, we have decided on other means." Souen said.

"Oh? And do tell me, what are these means?" Kaname said, a bit impatient. Lord Aidou stood up quickly.

"A Non-aggression pact." He answered.

"A Non-aggression pact..." Kaname repeated after him, Aidou nodding his head. "Have you laid out any...specific conditions?" Ichiou nodded his head and stood up, grabbing one of the many papers on the desk.

"Merely a few articles, majesty." Ichiou said. "Tell me them." Kaname responded.

"Article one: Both Contracting Parties undertake to maintain peaceful and friendly relations between them and mutually respect the territorial integrity and inviolability of the other Contracting Party.  
Article two: Should one of the Contracting Parties become the object of hostilities on the part of one or several third powers, the other Contracting Party will observe neutrality throughout the duration of the conflict.  
Article three: The present Pact comes into force from the day of its ratification by both Contracting Parties and remains valid for five years. In case neither of the Contracting Parties denounces the Pact one year before the expiration of the term, it will be considered automatically prolonged for the next five years.  
Article four: The present Pact is subject to ratification as soon as possible. The instruments of ratification shall be exchanged in Tokyo, also as soon as possible."

Kaname nodded his head at this. It was starting to seem like a good idea, but then a thought popped up.

"What about an ambassador? Do you have any names?" He asked.

"Cross Kaien, the current ambassador for the Philippines." Shiki said.

"Cross? If you know he is already the ambassador for the Philipines, why would you petition him? He will be going off to the Philippines soon, I hope you know this."

"Of course," Ichiou started. "This is why we _kindly_ suggest you make him Ambassador-at-Large." He reasoned.

Kaname nodded his head.

"Alright. I accept this proposal. I will give you more time to think about any other necessary terms before I call you back in a week for a final answer." Kaname said. The nobles nodded their heads.

"Meeting adjourned."

---

* * *

A few meanings -

Hanayomi - Sorry, I don't know if this is a real last name or not. Pulled it straight from my arse. :D

Non-aggresion pact - International treaty between two or more states agreeing to avoid war or armed conflict between them and resolve their disputes through peaceful negotiations.

Apothecary - A medical professional who formulates and dispenses materia medica to physicians, surgeons and patients - a role now served by a pharmacist. Also known as chemist / dispensing chemist.

Real Tennis - The Medieval form of tennis is termed 'real tennis'.

Megrim - A migraine headache.

Ambassador-at-Large - A diplomat of the highest rank or a minister who is accredited to represent his country internationally. Sometimes called a "roving ambassador". Unlike an ambassador-in-residence who is usually limited to a country and/or embassy, the ambassador-at-large is entrusted to operate in several usually neighbouring countries.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. ^^

Ta,

~Kagome873


	10. Subtleties

**A/N: **Rima is officialy half-french now. Why? Because in Japan, it's pretty uncommon to actually have pretty blonde (natural) hair like hers, so now she has a legitimate reason. In accordance to that as well, I'm going to do as **_KuranPrincess _**suggested I do, and have put the translations from french to english to the side. ^^

Enjoy~

_

* * *

_

_29th Day of January, Mid-Afternoon,  
In the King's Great Chamber._

Kumiko is having a private lunch with the King today, and I've been oh so 'lucky' enough to attend to them along with Ruka, two other waiting maids, and Mrs. Takeshi. What a happy, bundle of joy I am right now. I'm the one in charge of pouring their wine, so I sincerely hope it is not poisoned, for that will be fairly bad news for me. Ha. (Good luck trying to explain why it was poisoned and I just _happened_ to be serving it.)

I'm pretty bored, actually. (Having a conversation with myself is proof of this...) Kumiko is droning on and on about flowers, horses, and whatnots, while us ladies are standing by the wall doing absolutely nothing. Well, you could say we _were_ doing something. If you call having your head held high and hands clasped at your waist doing something, that is.

During the first few minutes, Ruka actually had the audacity to start humming, to which I had to restrain myself from bursting out laughing because she was humming a pretty little death tune, but Mrs. Takeshi shushed her up with her infamous cold glare and scowl.

Whilst Kumiko drones on about her stupidites, (Good thing I'm not writing this down, because if anyone read this I would surely be slapped. _Hard._) I will recall my encounters with a courtier I've just met three days ago. Zero Kiryu is his name.

Nineteen-Year-Old Zero Kiryu: Shimmering silver hair, lavender eyes, and a lazy smile. It's actually a bit of a wonder why he hasn't married yet. He looks like he could be quite the suitor, if you ask me. But then again, I'm talking, thinking actually, to myself so why would I ask...?

Anyways, I found out his father is a baron who married a count's daughter, so she actually dropped in ranking, not gained. He has one brother, Ichiru, who is his twin and a part of the king's army. Zero told me he is a lieutenant. Since the army is currently inactive right now, (although they hold monthly trainings to stay in shape,) he is residing in their manor house in Kanazawa.

Zero has a nonchalant, stand-offish air to him. He is too relaxed and rather casual for the saddle, and unmistakably bored by the proposal of tennis. He isn't very popular with the other gentlemen of the court, but some of the other women seemed to have an interest in him. He's more of an outsider per se, an observer. Never sinking himself neck-deep in court relations, troubles and gossip. He is an aloof man, to put things simply.

Or, in fact, a simple man, if i'm really going to put things simply. Heh. I'm so bored...

We've had a variety of encounters so far, either down by the lake or just merely through the long passageways of the enormous castle. Some would actually say it's like a secret between us, because of the ways we meet. Zero and I usually meet away from others by the lake, or just happen to meet when no one else is around. Yori has actually asked me many times if we were having an affair. I scoffed at that. If I was having an affair, I would tell her immediately. Nothing to be shy about. Right...? Right.

Here's an example of our un-planned rendezvous:

Yesterday in the late afternoon, when I was ambling down a corridor, he stepped from behind a door suddenly and stopped me in my tracks. He stared at me for a few seconds before I managed to raise my eyebrow in question at him.

"Walk with me," he said.

I bit my lip and said nothing -contemplating my options- before nodding and simply did as he requested. He stepped aside for me as I moved past him towards a doorway, him trailing behind. Beyond the door was a courtyard, and the air was warmer than I had anticipated, for a late-winter's early evening. It felt incredibly refreshing, soothing and calming me.

All day long, I'd been stuck indoors with Kumiko and the other ladies, doing my maid-of-honour duties: Sewing, singing, playing cards, playing music, and mainly entertaining Kumiko.(She's the same age as me! Why does she need entertaining!?)

Outside, my eyes seemed to open and functtion more properly, and I felt my shoulders droop a bit, me still being careful of my posture just as my governess taught me. Ah. That reminds me, I sort of miss my governess. She was such a kind lady, although astoundingly strict when it came to etiquette. But back to the main topic here...

We walked toward the rose garden. "Back home in Kanazawa," he said, breaking the silence, "we can smell the sea in the gardens. I kind of miss it. It's so hemmed in, here."

"Oh. So we_'_re walking and talking now, are we?" I said. That shut him up, which was pretty funny. _Walk with me_, indeed.

We passed a bunch of tulips while walking, and I had to pause at the sight of um, what was it called again? Rosa foetida, I think. Ah. What was it that my governess told me of Rosa foetidas again? Oh. Right. They represent respect and love, I think. Or was it joy and friendship? Desire...? Whatever.

I had a question for him: "What did you think of the play last night?"

He looked up at this, a certain glint in his eye, (or something in mine, I don't know,) before he made a face and shrugged noncommittally. I scoffed at this.

"Oh? But you laughed through much of it." I said. He got defensive.

"We're at court." He said, shrugging once more. Definition- Court: Eat, drink, gossip, and be merry. "And anyways, so were you. You were all but guffawing through all of it." He added. It was my turn to shrug.

"We're at court." I responded.

"You were probably laughing the most of anyone there. You're good at it aren't you?" He told me, once we reached one of the many benches in the vast garden. I sat back, tidying my skirts and crossing my legs.

"At laughing?" I asked, while he sat next to me. He chuckled.

"At being at court, of course." _Of course._

"Eh. I guess it's just another thing I was taught to do." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Did your governess teach you many things?" He asked. _Of course she did, she's my governess for a _reason_._

"Mainly all, yes." He looked disbelieving. I smiled. "She even taught me how to flirt." He looked away at this. Hehe. "She also taught my friend Kasumi, and I how to swoon."

"Now _that's_unbelievable." He said. I shrugged. I took out my fan, and breathed harder, and he got a confused look on his face. Haha. I took a deeper breath, and melted against him. He became frantic.

"Oh lords, are you okay? Yuuki?" He got up, and put a hand on my back so I wouldn't fall and hit my head. I cracked an eye open and grinned. "Gotcha." I said, laughing. He dropped his hand, and I propped myself up on my elbows.

"That was so not funny. I thought you'd really fainted." He pouted slightly, and I giggled. "My governess taught me everything I know," I said.

"Yes. But I think she missed not scaring people half to death _on purpose._"

---

_Same day, Morning,  
Kaname's Presence Chamber._

"The leader of this command? Please be so good as to reconsider. This is a somewhat undeserved honour, your majesty." Toshiro said.

Kaname sat back in his seat.

"And your reason?" '_I already know it but...this is a pretty boring response.'_ He thought.

"Well, the supervision of this commands authority...is something I have no place in saying anything about," he said.

"Toshiro..." Kaname started.

"Please elect a more appropriate candidate, and our command will abide by your decision," Toshiro said, and bowed. "Thank you for your consideration." Kaname sighed.

"In other words, you don't wish to accept this valuable position." He said.

"...If you order it, I will take the position. I only stated my opinion because you asked for it."

"..."

"Thank you for taking the trouble to visit. You may leave," Was Kaname's automatic response. Toshiro backed out of the room quickly and silently. He looked at the stack of papers on his desk and slightly frowned. As he picked one of the parchments up and grabbed his quill, a knock of the door sounded at that moment.

"Enter," He said, and put the quill back down. Ichijou came in with a big smile on his face and bowed.

"Yes, Takuma?" Kaname said and clasped his hands together under his chin.

"You'll never guess what I just found out," He said, and placed his hands on the mahogany desk. Kaname raised an eyebrow, when Takuma suddenly got in his face and furrowed his brows.

"Yes, Takuma?" Kaname asked again. Takuma scrutinized Kaname's face before opening his mouth.

"I think you need a shave again." He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Get out."

"No wait! That wasn't it! I just got side-tracked...sorry." Takuma said fast. "I got news that your parents were coming to visit! Isn't that great?"

Kaname just about gaped at him before re-composing his face again. Although he did, shake his head at him.

"Takuma, they're my parents. I've known for weeks now, that they were coming." Takuma's happy face fell.

"Oh...Right." Was all he said. He looked at the stack of papers on Kaname's desk. "Do you want any help with that?" He said, pointing to the papers. Kaname shook his head.

"It's nothing of real importance right now, so I think I can finish them quickly." He said.

"Alright, then. I'm going back to the great hall if you need me." Takuma said, bowing slightly as Kaname waved his hand.

"Have fun."

---

_30th Day of January, Afternoon,  
With Rima and Kasumi._

Rima and Kasumi were standing by the tennis court indoors, with many others also watching the games between a few dukes and earls. Right now, the Duke of Matsuyama is playing against the Earl of Kobe.

"So Rima," Kasumi started, everyone's head swishing back and forth between the two players. "How's your relationship with the earl?"

"Don't start with this again, Kasumi." Rima said, still looking at her new-found beau and the duke playing tennis. They were tied right now, and playing as vigorous as ever.

"So...sex?" Kasumi looked at over from the two tennis players and over too Rima, curiosity written on her face. Rima sent her a small glare.

"That is none of your business, but no. Now be quiet." She said, looking back to the match. When the crowd had cheered, it seems the duke had taken the lead.

"At least, not yet...right?" Kasumi added.

"_Se fermer!_" Rima hissed. [A/N: Shut it.]

"Oh...? No need to be so testy." Kasumi pouted.

"Hmph. I told you not to say anything else," Rima responded.

"So you retort back at me in french? _Que indécent..._" Rima rolled her eyes at this. [A/N: How rude.]

"I'm going to ignore you now." She said.

"'Tis not the first time you do it, _ma cherie_." [A/N: My dear.]

After a few more minutes of Shiki playing against Lord Matsuyama, Shiki finally got in two more points and won the match. Then, pages surried about the hallways outside the tennis court shouting, "The King! The King!" and somewhere behind him, "The Lady Kumiko!"

And surely, Kaname strode in by the hallways, wearing a tennis outfit and hold a racquet in his hand. He pointed at Shiki and Aidou, and pointed back at Takuma and himself.

"Looks like the King wants a match." Kasumi said after doing a small curtsy.

"No, _really?_" Rima said.

She looked over the countless amounts of heads and found Kumiko walking in, with a rosy-hued velvet gown with slashed sleevs and white ivory puffing from underneath. Behind her, several ladies-in-waiting and maids of honour sauntering through the hallways, heads held high.

"Look, Rima! It's Yuuki, Sayori, and Ruka!" Kasumi shouted in pure excitement. She then grabbed Rima's hand and pushed their way through the crowd, making Rima herself stumble a bit in surprise. They then found out, however, that their pushing to the front of the crowd had be needless because, Kumiko then strode her way to the back of the crowd, and towards the netted walls for a view of the tennis court.

When Yuuki and Yori passed them, they turned around and smiled at Kasumi and Rima who waved back at them. Ruka was busy chatting with the other silver-haired girl, Maria Kurenai, to notice them. Kasumi and Rima quickly followed behind the small entourage.

"Hm," Rima started, "Ruka seems quite in-depth with that _petite platine blonde Marie, _ne?" [A/N: Small platinum blonde, Maria.]

"Why, are you jealous?" Kasumi said, laughing. Rima shrugged. "Oh that is right," Kasumi started again, "You have Lord Kobe there to '_assist_' you, ne?" She laughed again, but was drained by the cheers and bounces of excitement as the match with the Kaname and his friends began. Kasumi looked at Yuuki who just then also looked back at her and they both smiled at each other.

Yuuki turned head back to look at Kumiko, who was swarmed in with all her ladies-in-waiting, and then grabbed Yori's hand and made their way towards Rima and Kasumi. It was a bit of a replay of what Kasumi did with Rima, but with less pushing involed.

"Yuuki-chan!" Kasumi squealed, and hugged her. Rima took a look a Yori and giggled.

"'Sumi here did the same thing to me Yori. Their actions are much unexpected, _exactemente?_" Rima sked. [A/N: Correct?]

Yori laughed and nodded her head. Kasumi released Yuuki, and she stepped over to Rima.

"So Rima, I hear you're in a relationship with Lord Kobe?" Yuuki suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh. Not you too. _Moi jamais trouver tranquillité et tranquil..._" Rima muttered. [A/N: I can never get peace and quiet.] Yuuki giggled.

"So how's the_...activities?_" She asked. Rima clicked her tongue at this.

"I'm going back to my room."

* * *

Explanations~

Great Chamber - Was an all purpose reception and living room. The family might take some meals in it, though the great hall was the main eating room. It offered the lord of the household some privacy from his own staff, albeit not total privacy.

Rendezvous - An agreement between two or more persons to meet at a certain time and place. In this case, it's unplanned so technically no agreement was made.

Tennis Note - It wouldn't be too uncommon for a king to play tennis with other courtiers. After all, court was assembled mainly for interaction, and the king was allowed to have fun. This would just be like hunting with courtiers as well. All for the fun of it.

Also, I'm no french expertise (never taken classes in my life, just learned it off certain relatives) so some words may not be totally accurate.

Feel free to ask other questions. :)

* * *

Please and thank you to all reviewers. ^^

~Kagome873


	11. Mischief Arises

A/N: School started. Meaning: Updates will probably come like once a month. Sorry~ It's labor day weekend, and I've written this all these few days in a rush.

Disclaimer: I have imagination, but not enough to have created Vampire Knight~

* * *

-

_Beauty is liberal as the heavenly air,  
Beauty is boundless as the universe:  
The waves of evil ponderously immerse  
The pearl of good; beauty is everywhere. _

_- Beauty, John Barlas._

-

_31st Day of January, Sunrise,  
Yokohama, Japan,  
With The Royal Princess, Sara Shirabuki._

They had finally arrived to the Japanese court. Or at least, almost arrived. Sara and her large retinue of guards, attendants, ladies, and other mildly significant servants, had paused at a duke's manor house shortly for breakfast. The Filipino entourage had been captivated by all the different types of foods they had there.

The platters had all been nicely decorated, with little marchpane creatures adorning the petals had also been placed on some of the meals for decoration too. Their had also been numerous of amounts of sushi, two to a plate. To sum up, the foreigners had ate the food up as if though starving, marveling at the new tastes, mixed with some common tastes.

Sara, in contrast to the expensive and whimsical dress she would wear when arriving in Tokyo, had chosen a silky gown that was mauve colored and had daintily modeled brocade right now. The smooth lavender bodice pushed her well-developed breasts fashionably up above the neckline of the dress rimmed with slightly pink pearls.

The rustling skirts softly shifted from mauve to violet hues as she walked, and her outer sleeves were expertly trimmed with modestly expensive chinchilla fur whilst the fitted inner sleeves dripped a narrow cuff of Belgian lace.

Right now, everyone was sitting down in the house's great hall, listening to a poet prance on about the 'lovely princess Sara' with suitable rhymes. Even though she was smiling and laughing at the appropriate times, what she was really thinking about was Kaname. She wanted to arrive faster to meet with the handsome Japanese King, but the cavalcade would only go so fast.

Sara had heard that their was to be a magnificent banquet held shortly upon her arrival at the castle. She also heard that their were to be many outgoings and festivities, like a Hanami party with the King and his cousin Kumiko.

_Ah, Kumiko,_ She thought. _I've never really liked that cheeky little brat. Her sense of fashion isn't the best either, for a so-called 'princess'. Once _my_ male heir is born, I'll be sure to knock off that petty little title she holds right now._ She was broken out of her thoughts as the noise of clapping reverberated throughout the hall, and she faked a charming smile and clapped along with the others.

She thanked the poet as nicely as she could and stood up, readying to make her way through the crowd.

When she turned around and took a step forward though, a passing servant carrying a large glass of wine suddenly crashed into her, spilling the wine on Sara's dress and hair, whilst the pieces of glass landed on the floor by their feet. The maid gulped and looked up terrified, squawking out a string of apologies.

The entire great hall suddenly filled with extreme quite, and many inquisitive eyes wondered what the princess would do next.

Sara looked up from her dress, and grabbed the pieces of hair with wine on it. Her expression became dark, and she glared at the maid who was now on her knees, but still noisily offering apologies. A few people who knew Sara very well, like her ladies, gulped at the face Sara was making and looked back at each other.

To the surprise of many though, Sara only huffed, lifted her skirts, and hurried away with a forced smile sent to the astonished lord of the house. Who was muttering prayers beneath his breath. Sara's Ladies-in-Waiting quickly got up and scurried after Sara, in a rush to be able to get her changed and her hair washed in time for their departure.

-

_31st Day of January, Morning,  
In The Year of Our Lord 1579._

Lords, I am oh-so very sorry I haven't written in this diary for a while. It's not like I'm doing too much to keep me extremely busy, but I'm doing just enough to not have any free time to write.

First off, Princess Shirabuki will be arriving sometime between sunset and night today. Then after today, many banquets and jousts will be held as proper greeting for the Filipino entorouage. We, as Kumiko's maids and ladies, are to help with decorations and such for the banquet tonight, after she arrives.

The seamstresses have gotten orders to make our dresses to match colors, and the hairdressers have specific instructions on individual hair. The garment's colors are already set; gold, yellow, cream, and white. Not all of them will have all those colors, and some of them will have golden rose patterns embed on them.

Ruka and I though, sneaked away from attending Kumiko for a short while and went to the Removing Wardrobe of Robes' chambers to see our gowns. Marvelous. Mine is gold and white with a few pearls sewn onto the hemline, and the white parts are made of beautiful damask. I heard the upper part of my hair will be dressed in a messy bun, with golden ornaments such as ribbons and barrettes woven in. The lower part of my hair will also have a few diamonds scattered throughout.

I think they said that Ruka will have her whole hair up in a neat, tight bun, also with gold and white ornaments. Yori will most likely keep her hair down with few decorations, since her hair is dark blond anyways. And Maria will probably have her hairstyle kept the same, with gold items also in it.

Anyways, I'm going to write down a few of the things that have happened in the last few days~ (If I can finish.)

Yesterday in the morning, we (the Maids and Ladies) were called to Kumiko's chamber for an announcement.

Mrs. Takeshi was stern as always about how we should dress, and almost yanked my hair out when she brushed it 'neatly'. So what if in the morning my hair is messy? I'm going to fix it sometime anyway...

We walked silently to her chamber, Ruka almost colliding with an antique portrait in the antechamber, then claimed she had been dozing off. She does this a lot though, so whenever she calls me clumsy, I just retort back with an example of her almost smashing vases and decorations. Which, most surprisingly, serve very well when I want her to shut her mouth. But it's not like I don't like her. She's a good friend, albeit too talkative and worried for her appearance.

We entered Kumiko's chamber and there, by the window, was Kumiko herself. Wearing a wondrous satin gown painted with a couple of birds and butterflies dancing around the entire dress. Kiyo clapped her hands at how lovely it was, and Kumiko smiled back at her in thanks.

After we all filed into her chamber, she told us to gather around.

"Now, I have splendid news for all of us," Kumiko began. "As you all surely know, Princess Sara of the Phillipines will be arriving tomorrow night. Kaname will be holding a banquet for her and has asked me to perform a sort of masquerade pageant with all of you. It will be called Go-ruden Kangeikai." She said. [A/N: Golden Welcome Party]

Ruka piped in at this. (Of course...)

"What will we have to do?" She asked. It was actually a question that we alll had wanted to ask for sure.

"Well, once a few speeches have been made, we will come in through the doors, holding gold and white decorated trays with sweetmeats and other sugared items. You will all be wearing ivory masks trimmed in gold, and your gowns will be specially made for each and every one of you, as will your hair."

"So the gowns will also be gold?" One of the twins and the Ladies-in-Waiting, I think she is Kyoko? asked.

"Most likely. It _is_ called a _golden_welcome party for a reason." The other twin quipped. Kagami is the other one. You can barely tell them apart, and most of the time, they even wear the same clothes and hairstyles. I think they do it on purpose though, to confuse others.

"Yes, the gowns will be gold..." Kumiko hesitated at the end, probably because she too, didn't know who of the twins she had been talking to.

"I wish you to study with Monsieur Delroy, the Dancing Master, for to make a pretty dance towards the end of the banquet- the tailors and seamstresses of the Removing Wardrobe of Robes will be fitting and making your gowns and jewelry, and the hairdressers have made different styles for all of you. Now, all of you shall head off to your rooms and change for dancing practice." Kumiko said, waving her hand.

We curtsied and left the room hurriedly, all of us thinking about getting the most comfortable clothes we could find, for Monsieur Delroy is known to be a very strict dancing teacher- and he is. Last night, we overheard him telling Kumiko that we are '_Comme taureaux,_ that we thunder around like tournament chargers and that we insist on talking constantly throughout the lesson.' Nonsense I say, oops, write. [A/N: Like bulls.]

After the first dance class, we all hurried back to our rooms to change. Mrs. Takeshi said the King was up for a game of tennis, so we get to go see him. We swiftly left the chambers and headed down the castle's crowded corridors full of gossips, noblemen and couples, and towards the tennis courts.

Actually, (and let me just interrupt for a moment, oh wait, I'm the one writing. Heh...) we passed my mother on our way there, and she went all out on walking up and greeting Kumiko. At least, that's what I hope she did...

When we went into the corridors that broke off to the side courts normally reserved for the higher nobles, King Kaname ca- oh. Let me stop right there. Dancing practice is in a few minutes, so I have to change and be ready before Mrs. Takeshi takes you (my diary) away. Again.

_Ta,  
__Yuuki Cross._

_-_

_Same day, Morning,  
Long Gallery, With Monsieur Delroy & The Ladies._

"Alright ladies! Now, go faster!"

The ballroom filled with groans of displeasure at this, and the girls began rehearsing the first figure again.

"Ruka!" Delroy began, "Kick higher!"

Ruka gathered the left side of her skirts and swung her leg up high and twirled, getting back in pace with the other girls.

All of a sudden, Kaname arrived, with pages running ahead of him shouting, "The King!" Everyone in the room quickly stopped and dropped eloquent curtsies and bows. Kumiko was the first to move towards him. Kaname sent her a small smile and they began conversing. Then, Kaname turned swiftly back around to face Delroy.

"Monsieur, tell me, how are these ladies doing with their rehearsals? I wish them to dance beautifully tonight for Princess Sara's welcoming." He said. Delroy did a short bow.

"Of course, milord. Come zen, ladies, you shall rehearse in front of his majesty!"

Said ladies returned back to the beginning positions, the music struck up and they danced the first figure. Then they began the next bit of the dance.

"Now, remember ze grand jeté and foutté en tournant!"

The girls turned sharply all at once then jumped in sync, moved to fourth position and spun. Unfortunately for the girls, Yuuki wasn't the best dancer around and when she finished the foutté en tournant, she tripped on the edge of her kirtle and lurched towards the ground. She gave out a squeal and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

A pair of arms quickly encircled her thin waist just as she was reaching the floor, and Yuuki placed her palms on the floor. A few gasps were heard throughout the room, with the 'tsks' coming especially from Mrs. Takeshi.

Yuuki turned her head around to look at her rescuer, and the sharp intake of breath that she took almost made her choke. There, Kaname was kneeling right above her, puffing slightly from the fast movements. Yuuki's face turned a bit pink and he stood up then, and offered his hand to Yuuki and grinning politely.

She took his hand and placed her other hand on his arm, and quickly stood with his help. To their right, a small sigh was heard.

"Now zen, milady Yuuki," Delroy began, "You only 'ave just a few steps to execute, so please try to remember them, _vous comprenez_?" [A/N: Understand?]

"Hai, monsieur. Sorry." Yuuki responded. She turned back to Kaname and bobbed a curtsy. "Thank you, your majesty. Sorry for troubling you."

"Ah, do not worry, milady, accidents happen," Kaname took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. "I am afraid I must go though, for this kingdom does surely not govern its own self."

Then, he swiftly upped and left the room, pages scuttling about.

* * *

Explanations-

Masque- Some of you guys have heard of this, right? A ball/banquet/whatever, just with masks. In this case only the Ladies, Maids, and Kumiko are masked because of their performance.

Antechamber- A smaller room serving as an entryway into a larger one.

Grand jeté/Foutté en tournant- Ballet terms. The Grand jeté is a type of long/high jump. the foutté is a type of spin.

Long Gallery- A long, narrow room, often with a high ceiling. They served several purposes: Among various others, they were used for entertaining guests, for taking exercise in the form of walking when the weather was inclement, and for displaying art collections. Here it is used mainly for the dancing practice. The banquet will be held of course, int he Great Hall.

Kagami & Kyoko- They're twins, and both of their names mean 'mirror.' I thought it fit, how about you? :D

* * *

I loved VK Chapter 53! ^^ Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter~  
I'll also try to update faster, but school (even though it just begun) is already high on work and projects...  
Please review~ Thanks~

~Kagome873 :)


	12. Festivities Begin

**A/N:**Sorry for the incredibly late update! So many things have been keeping me incredibly busy. I actually took a sick day off of school today. Not feeling well, but I had enough time to type up what I'd written down the last couple of weeks on paper. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight~

* * *

_Our Minds Think of Death.  
Our Hearts Think of Life  
Our Souls Think of Immortality. _

_-Sri Chinmoy_

---

_31st Day of January, Late Afternoon,  
Tokyo Castle, With Kumiko's Ladies and Maids._

Yuuki sighed and carefully shrugged out of her dress. Ruka grinned and went closer to Yuuki.

"Thinking about the king again, Yuuki? Maybe you shall visit his bed ton-" Yuuki squealed out in surprise and pinned her dress to her chest, turning around quickly.

"You jest!" She retorted in a hushed tone. Ruka gave out a small giggle and turned away from Yuuki.

"You know I'm just joking, Yuuki. But it _is _funny to see you a bit on edge after what happened earlier." Ruka said, as she stretched her silken arms gracefully over her head. Yuuki huffed and turned back around.

"I hope Mrs. Takeshi gives you a punishment for no reason again." Yuuki retorted as she pouted slightly.

"Tch! No way, never again!" Ruka responded.

The Ladies and Maids had been ushered into a moderately sized room, in where they would be dressed and prepared for the evening. They had been inside the castle's walls nearly all day, spending the morning and afternoon in the final fittings of their lovely gentle hued gowns and rehearsing for their roles at the evening banquet.

But it hadn't been just them readying for the banquet. A great many people had been scurrying around the castle in preparation for the foreign princess' arrival later that day. Chefs had been wailing orders at assistants, guards had been placed intricately throughout the castle, the pages running about in a distraught manner.

"It is one of the most beautiful gowns I've ever had." Kiyo admitted to Kyoko. "Not ever has my husband presented me with a gown such as this."

"Hmph. I think all your gowns are very pretty, Kiyo. It must be because you haven't ever bought any gowns with these colors." Kyoko put in.

"Then you should start telling your husband you need more down-hue colored gowns, Kiyo." Kagami said, standing still while one of the attendants laced up her cream and golden bodice.

"Un, I already know what I should and should not tell him. Therefore, whenever I need money I make sure I get plenty before the next month comes or..."

Yuuki tuned out the other girls and turned to one of the attendants and signaled for one of them to help put on her dress. She was one of only three other maids dressed entirely in gold and white, with slashed upper sleeves that had puffs of her creamy white chemise pulled through. The satin skirts flounced and gathered near the bottom with tiny silken rose buds that had small, intricate bows placed under each and every one.

The attendant rushed up to her and began lacing up the gown, making sure everything was in place. Yuuki pointed to one of the golden ribbons on a table.

"Tie it around my neck, please. Carefully." She asked.

The attendant quickly reached for the long silk ribbon, placing it around Yuuki's neck, and tied an elegant bow at the front.

Mrs. Takeshi waltzed into the room then, telling the girls to get their hair dressed immediately.

Yuuki drifted towards the connecting room with the others. The special hairdressers assembled for the even had begun organizing the items they would need, telling the girls to sit anywhere. They did as told, and waited patiently as the hair setters swiftly got to work.

* * *

---

_Great Hall, Afternoon,  
In Preparation for the Banquet._

The hushed whispers and moving around of servants, guards, masters and apprentices filled the gigantic room from corner to corner, enveloping everyone with the knowledge that that night would be a very busy one for all of them.

Decorators stood up on wooden ladders hanging the neat bows, ribbons, and candles throughout the noisy room, yelling out to the servants every moment or so. Artists re-painted any parts of the walls and ceiling with a few cloud like shapes here and there, speaking meticulously to the apprentices about the importance of measuring and the amount of paint to use for a specific shape or color, asking the attendants for more paint every once and again.

Pages ran about, with orders to send messages, get a wild variety of items or to call on someone.

Talk about the Filipino princess was everywhere, from her looks to intelligence to just plain rumours made up by servants and attendants throughout the castle. 'A fair blond beauty she is' was often heard throughout the hallways and courtyards, appearing tremendously in the servants' quarters and the large, exquisite kitchens.

Courtiers were either getting suited and ready for the long night or helping out with the preparations.

A high pitched, ringing noise suddenly came from one of the main hallways, causing for many head to swerve towards the uproar. Guards rushed out into the hallway, yelling out wild commands for pages to fetch any of the king's advisers or members of the privy council.

The hallway was swarmed with guards running about in a disorderly, panic-ensued manner. Screams, shouts, and gasps were heard throughout the long hallway, all in shock.

A horrifying felony had just been carried out.

* * *

---

_With Kasumi & Rima._

Kasumi wove her way through the crowds of courtiers, ladies, and such others in the long corridor, dragging along Rima by her wrist. She lifted her skirts slightly as she meandered throughout the hallway, looking back every now and then to make sure it was Rima's hand she was still holding. Kasumi hadn't forgotten the last time Rima had somehow replaced her own wrist, with some other poor younger gentleman's wrist.

She had apologized so much to the boy when she found out it wasn't Rima's hand she was holding, making a thorough note to 'talk' to Rima later on. When she found her, that is.

Rima grunted in protest, trying to somehow dig her feet into the polished wooden floors, looking around to see if she could find anyone to help her out.

"Ne, Rima, please don't be so stubborn. Yuuki, Ruka, and Yori-chan invited us to their final rehearsal and dressing, you shouldn't be so reluctant to go, you know?" Kasumi whined, pausing in the hallway suddenly, making Rima stumble a bit and a servant almost bumped into her. Rima sent Kasumi a sour look.

"You could have at least warned me earlier, Kasumi. You shouldn't have just burst into my bedroom and woken me up the way you did!" Rima responded impatiently.

"Oh jeez Rima, you're still angry about that? Look, water dries quickly. Besides, you have more nightgowns don't you?" Kasumi questioned, giving Rima a smile.

"Ohh~ What's this? Milady Rima, why is that girl gripping your hand so tightly?" A hand was placed on Rima's shoulder silently, and a finger was pointed at Kasumi. Rima turned her head over to see that it was Shiki, and gave him a small smile.

"Shiki!" She said, smoothly and secretively sliding her wrist out of Kasumi's hold. Rima turned around fully then, facing Shiki.

Rima gazed at him, giving a small, soft smile. She bobbed a minuscule but polite curtsy.

Shiki grinned slightly, asking, "Milady. What a pleasure it is to actually be able to meet you during such a hectic, busy day. Have you any plans for tonight?" His voiced lowered considerably at the end of his sentence, waiting for Rima's answer.

Kasumi gave a small whistle and winked at Rima. "I'll go ahead, Rima. I'll be in the rose garden if you need anything." She hummed, and shuffled away hastily.

Rima rolled her eyes at Kasumi, turning back once again to face Shiki. Just when she was about to open her mouth in response, guards and pages quickly flocked the corridor, gathering around Shiki and Rima.

"Lord Kobe, your presence is requested immediately in the west wing main corridor. This is an emergency," One of the captains shouted. Shiki made a bewildered expression before looking back at Rima.

"It seems I have business to attend to. Will I be able to see you tonight?" Shiki asked. Rima nodded in response, watching as Shiki hurried away with the guards and pages following suit. Rima sighed and turned her head into the direction Kasumi had left just minutes ago.

"Rose garden, here I come." She murmured, walking away slowly.

* * *

_---_

_Tokyo Castle, West Wing,  
Main Hallway._

Member of the privy council stood in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened.

On the floor, Lord Kurenai lay on the floor dead, his blood splayed around him, with other few guards, also dead, beside him. On the wall behind them, written in blood, were the horrible words, _SHORT REIGN FOR THE JAPANESE KING AND ALL WHO FOLLOW HIM._

Guards with orders shooed away any passersby. Everyone was being careful about this sensitive event of which few could know about.

"We can't tell the king about this," Ichiou said suddenly. Heads with startled expressions whipped around to stare at him.

"Are you crazy?"

"Such treacherous thoughts!"

"Have you gone mad!?"

Ichiou raised his hand to silence them. "No, maybe, and no, are the answers to your thoughts."

"What I meant to say was that we can't tell the king about this _today_. Remember that the welcoming banquet will be held tonight for Princess Sara. No one must find out about this outrageous deed. We will tell him when things aren't so crazy. But today, we must act as if nothing has happened, for the peace. Understood?"

The other members preceded to give him strange looks, and consulted with each other before regarding Ichiou again.

"We understand. For the peace. But we will tell the king about this tomorrow. We'll call an emergency meeting." One of the lords said. Ichiou nodded.

"Then," Shiki began to tell one of the guards. "Tell the pages to find the cleaning servants to clean this up. Also, tell them to tell the servants that if they speak one word about this, they will not be forgiven."

The guard bowed, and rushed away.

The council members looked at each other once more, sighing.

"How stressful."

* * *

_---_

_Later that night, Great Hall,_

The Gentlemen and Ladies of the court piled into the great hall, which was marvelously decorated with gold and ivory. The tables were covered with yellow/beige table runners and large golden laced bows at each end. The ceiling had been painted with a golden sky filled with clouds and angels, and the walls with a similar feeling.

The courtiers gasped in delight at the beauty that had been created, marvelling in other little things like the candles and other such things that had been covered in lace with minuscule golden keys hanging off of them.

Everyone gathered around to chat and gossip as usual, commenting on the decorations. People were dressed in light, pastel colors to go with the theme of the banquet.

After a few minutes, the great hall was full, and people began taking their seats. The large, wide doors at the end of the great hall opened, revealing a flurry of doves flying throughout the hall with little golden bows wrapped around their necks. The doves flew above the tables, flying close and dropping little bags of sugar, licorice, and other sweetmeats.

Courtiers laughed in pleasure at the gifts, looking inside the laced-covered bags to find things like sugar covered almonds, honey flavored nuts, and caramel candies.

Trumpets blasted, signaling the arrival of the king, and everyone stood up and bowed, then sat back down. Kaname came in, with a dove on his shoulder. He was dressed in the state colors of burgundy and old gold, and wearing a golden circlet on his head. He took a seat on the neatly decorated dais, and made a swift motion for the dove to fly away.

Music continued to play, and a few more doves were let out of the giant doors. Sara came in then, dressed beautifully in a wine-colored gown with roses attached and gathered in a few places. Pearls were strung around the dress with small bows on them, a few pearl necklaces and bracelets, and she had a pearl headband on.

She moved toward the dais elegantly, and made a small curtsy before taking a seat near Kaname.

Kaname stood up and began to make his wlecoming speech...

* * *

_31st Day of January, Late Afternoon,  
Waiting Chamber, With the Other Maids & Ladies,  
In the Year of Our Lord 1579._

Im here in this crowded chamber with all the other girls, waiting for some signal to let us know when we go out into the great hall. Yes, I did really sneak my diary in here. When Mrs. Takeshi told us we'd probably have to wait 2-3 hours, all the girls (including me) freaked out.

Diary, I drew all over two whole pages to pass the time, and I must say (along with Ruka and Yori) that I fail completely at drawing. I'm still not sure if the drawing on the second page is of Ruka or a deformed horse. I won't ever draw again. What a shame.

Anyways, as we all wait here doing absolutely nothing but standing (we can't sit because over there says we might wrinkle our skirts), you can just imagine how much gossip is going around. Blah blah blah. Oh! This is interesting! It seems that someone found a _grey_ cat! Fun!

Diary, do you see what I'm talking about? This is how bored we all are. I would write about what we did all day today, but I'm afraid I probably won't be able to finish writing it. So I'll write about what happened all day today, including the banquet, tomorrow.

Ooh? They made the signal! Time to go!

_Sincèrement,  
Yuuki Cross._

* * *

Woah, it really has been too long since I last updated. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them! Next chapter will continue with the banquet! Hope you enjoyed. ^-^

Please review~

~Kagome873


	13. Everything Is Not As It Seems

Man, oh man. Have I been busy. Urgh, school days are slow days in times of fanfiction. (Especially in medical schools) The bright side is, i've seen quite a few live autopsies (yummy) and have had the chance to talk to all these nurses and doctors and surgeons, etc. etc. Fun! :P *cough* *cough* (I'm planning to be a pharmacist, yet I haven't spoken to any other pharmacist besides my dad, jaysus now, that's saying something.) ANYWAYS, here's more of _"Intrigue"_-

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own Vampire Knight. *Obviously!*, blah blah, and blah.  
(Warning: Some OOCness might occur. Might. Depends on what you call OOC.)

* * *

__

Tokyo Castle, Grand Hall,  
On the Evening of the Arrival of  
The Princess Sara Shirabuki of the Philippines.

An array of doves flew out extravagantly from a pair of hidden doors that had been covered with ivory colored brocade as the music struck up, and the astonishment and excitement on the noble-guests' faces shown too clearly. Out, stepped Kumiko, wearing a wonderful dress of a shimmering-silk gold with roses of varying gold shades embroidered carefully throughout, with freshwater pearls, gifts, hugging and circling the dress from the hem towards her high, almost bare shoulders. Her ivory mask had one dainty white rose on the left-hand corner, her shining hair styled into a simple french twist, with a golden comb holding it in place.

Her Ladies-in-Waiting and Maids of Honour followed suit, coming out an a neatly-organized formation, twirling about. They maneuvered their way through the long lines of tables with a mysterious and joyous aura. They clapped their hands twiced and moved swiftly into the first part of their dance, doves still flying about the golden room. The guests watched them intently, commenting on their pretty dresses and gracious movements.

They reached into their sleeves and tossed about sparkly confetti that had been previously cut into different shapes and sizes. The crowd shouted their appeal.

Kaname stared at them with purpose. He was trying to find which one of them was Yuuki Cross, when it came to the fact that there were _five_brunettes with kind of similar hairstyles. With the masks on, it made it even harder to differentiate. Someone cleared their throat quietly behind him, and he turned around with curious eyes.

"If it is the young miss Cross that you are looking for sire, then I believe she is the one with all the pretty decorations in her hair, with the top in what I think might be a bun. See, the one right there?" Shiki pointed out discreetly. The ladies and maids then turned and clapped, and Yuuki once again let out an inaudible sigh of relief. She hadn't fallen yet. _Yet._

"The one with the feather on her mask?" Kaname whispered.

"Yes. The young lady Rima told me which one of her friends were to be dressed...you hav a fancy for the lady Cross, don't you, your highness?" Shiki murmured.

"Mm? Oh, yes, yes. . .wait. _Excuse me?_" Kaname turned to him a bit surprised. He looked back at Yuuki and the other ladies, who were still dancing around the center of the enormous room and what not, before turning back to Shiki.

"Huh...Why would you think that?" Kaname asked him quietly, eyebrow raised.

"Well, my lord, no offense intended or anything but...you're a bit obvious. You _do_ tend to be a bit spaced out more often." He responded with a quick nod of his head.

Kaname turned back around to say something else, when a roar of claps and compliments arised, and the ladies were posed elegantly. Music continued to played lightly in the background, while Kumiko's own small court disappeared into the hallows of the castle hallways, yet to appear again a few minutes later, but this time, with trays and packages of sweetmeats and other such candies. Th beautiful plates were adorned with small bows and edged with lace, licorice and sugared plums on some, while others had chocolate-covered fruits or little cakes covered with little marzipan decorations.

Other ladies carried mulled ale, perfect for wintry days, and different types of delicious-looking, sherry-colored wines. All these things, of course, were just small zensai before the main course, and introduce some of the desserts that would be served. _[A/N: Zensai- Appetizers]_

Yuuki passed the King's table on the dais, catching his eye momentarily, then sauntered off into the other seemingly-distant parts of the room with a small smile on her face.

* * *

__

The 1st Day of February,  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579.  
Kumiko's Presence Chamber, Late Morning.

(And now closer to the ever-spectacular _Hinamatsuri _which I've heard so very much about from Yori...) _[A/N: Hinamatsuri= Doll Festival/Girl's Day]_

I am writing this while sitting upon my bed, trying to both not spill ink all over myself, (because I must be especially careful for Mrs. Takeshi, Mistress of the Maids,warned that there is not a limitless supply of gowns for me; the last one I successfully accomplished to destroy five nights ago only had a small, seemingly-invisible tear, and I swear, though not in vain, I did not mean to put my foot through it!) and, trying not to fall asleep.

Last night was very tiring, and when we finally (finally!!) had permission to get back to our chambers, I swear, though once again, not in vain, that I heard the clock strike three! And today all of us (Maids of Honour & Ladies-in-Waiting) have to attend the little walk through the garden-maze with the King and the two princesses.

I sincerely hope I do not trip again as I did so stupidly the last time we were in the gardens. (The gossip that would go around about how clumsy I am!) -Even though, yes, I am clumsy. (But none should find out, much less speak, of this!)

Back to a more normal topic, as normal as court life can get, earlier this morning, Yori and I passed by the Murakami's apartments and Mrs. Murakami kindly took the trouble to make us welcome and offered us Fine Ale and sweetmeats! We talked a bit with her and her daughters Reina (who's only 12 years old) and Yuuka (who has a similar name to mine- scratch that- who is 15 years old). We talked about the feast last night and the pastries and decorations until it was time for us to go. We bid them a good afternoon and continued on back to our gossip-filled chambers.

Until, _of course_, we just oh-so happened to run into the king in a very-much deserted corridor. Common courtesies were passed, then as Yori made small talk with one of the King's friend (who I'm assuming _is_ his friend) about how they happened to bump into each other some days ago, the king looked around quickly, grabbed my hand, and kissed softly.

Ah! And that's not even the best, er, most interesting? I mean climatic part! (oh jeez, this feels too embarrassing to write down now...) he gave me a cute grin and moved closer to my face and...! So yeah, you know he came closer, and put his hand on my face, then yeah, you know? (oh I feel like a small girl writing this down! I shouldn't be so shy!)

So he kissed me. There. I said, er, wrote it.

Now I'm just hoping nobody ever, ever reads this. Ever.

Oh the surprisement! It was so romantical! And sweet! Unexpected! So dangerously private! I've never held such a secret before in my short life!

Scraaaatccchhh that. Onegaishimasu! Please! Si vous plait! Por favor! Per favore!

Okay. Sorry. I think I just threw a tantrum on paper.

Anyways, so he kissed me, right? Then he whispered in my ear, "I've been meaning to do that for a _very_long time," and and he looked at my face, which I'm sure was red and shocked, and stood back straight and signaled to Lord Aidou to hurry along. When Yori looked at my face she exclaimed,

"What happened!? Why is your face so red?"

Which made me blush even more just thinking of _why._ Oh yuck, I sound way too childish, I think.

_Oh, _time for the little walk in the garden. Wish me _luck._ I'll most likely need it.

_Ja ne,  
Yuuki Cross._

_

* * *

_

_Maze-garden,  
Mid-day._

The small noble court, that had been trailing the three more royal nobles had finally gotten tired. After Kumiko's Ladies and Maids met up with Sara's, their small entourage headed out of doors, towards the marble-stone courtyard just before the entrance to the maze, and stood to wait the King and his men.

A few bouts of gossip turned up in some places of the medium-sized group, and when a couple more minutes passed, it burst into a huge group conversation with jokes and laughter throughout. Then came several pages near the entrance to the small courtyard, shouting their daily supply of "The King! The King!" before scuttling back behind Kaname and his few ccourtiers that were accompanying him.

The woman instantly cut their conversations and dipped into low, graceful curtsies as Kaname stepped through the threshold of the lovely courtyard with his courtiers in tow. The men swept charming bows to them, and they hastily made their way over to them.

After Kaname gave his polite greetings to Sara and Kumiko, he nodded his head towards the maze-like garden, with its freshly-trimmed hedges, and their now-bigger entourage disappeared into the holds of the lush garden.

As they wondered deep inside, Yuuki nudged Yori without looking at her, instead looking towards the front where the royalty was, and whispered silently to her, "Whatever you do, try to help me not fall if I do, and will, trip over something ridiculous again, alright Yori?"

"Er, sorry, Lady Cross, but I think you meant to nudge your left elbow, not your right." A trilling voice said.

Yuuki's head shot to her right, to see an older Lady-in-Waiting grinning down at her, and her face turned impossibly red as she mumbled an apology. Her head swiveled to the left, and just as she opened her mouth to repeat what she had accidentally told someone else to Yori, when a loud crash and scream sounded out from the front of their group, and an unbearable silence urged Yuuki to speak.

"What was that? Did someone fall on something?" She questioned.

Everyone began to hurry up to the front to see what happened, and what they saw kept them alerted but also let them breathe a sigh of relief. A large piece of a once whole marble figurine stood beside Kaname and Sara, who were calling out to the guards with a pair of shocked expressions.

Everyone looked around at each other confused. Out of all people, why would this happen to them? A mistake? Or maybe something planned? The guards quickly rushed up to the squandering noblety and gave them orders to go back inside the castle, and worry not.

A few seconds passed and the nobles finally began to make their way out of the maze. Yuuki stole a quick look around her and sneaked her way into another path in the maze towards a small pond. She waited until the sounds of footsteps softened and eventually silence, and then shuffled over to the entryway of the pond and peaked a look around the hedges.

From her point of view, she could see Kaname, Kumiko and Sara standing a few feet away from the fallen stone, talking to some guards. When she reached her head out a bit further to see if there was anyone else, she was not disappointed.

She saw Lord Ichiou and Lord Kain speaking to them as well. Yuuki was trying to listen in on their conversation, and tilted her head in their direction mear to see if she could hear now. Unfortunately for her, one of the guards looked around to see if anyone uninvited was in the garden, when he spotted the top of Yuuki's soft-colored auburn hair.

"Hey! You there! Who do you think you are!?" The guard yelled and immediately began to chase after Yuuki who, in turn, widened her eyes and turned back into the path she had been on and began to run as fast as she could.

She lifted her skirts up to her calves and sped away, hearing now the sounds of various footsteps following after her. She ran through another entryway, but found a dead end. 'Dammir all, if they find me, I'll never heard the end of it.' she thought. She ran back out into the main pathway and looked behind to see if they had caught up. No. They were still by the pond, it seemed.

Yuuki turned a few corners, and heard the footsteps get louder and louder. Her own heart pounded loudly in her ears, her breathing becoming faster and harder. Her heart nearly fell when she found that the path ended right in front of her. No luck. But what else could she do? The guards were about to turn the corner and see her.

'Ahh, don't panic Yuuki. We'll think of something! Uhh...' She thought wearily. She looked around, her heart beating faster and faster within seconds. She looked at the tall hedge in front of her, and sighed.

She pushed her way through through the thick hedge as fast as possible, and turned back to see if she had made a gap. 'No..thank Kami-sama...' She finally heard the guards turn the corner and come to a stop, most likely puzzled by the disappearance. Yuuki shuffled away quietly, weaving her way out of the maze.

'That's enough excitement for today...'

* * *

So dearly incredibly sorry about these long-awaited chapters. School sucks! Although, I'm glad to have this chapter in by today, because I have to take 7 midterms (seven!) this coming week. I'm gonna try and see if I can post these chapters up sooner after midterms are doneee.

Any explanations will be explained! (or will they? dun dun dun...)

~Kagome873


	14. A Love Untold

Alrightyyy folks. Here's the fourteenth chapter of "Intrigue." :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight. Don't sue me. Just don't.

* * *

Fortune Cookie of the Day:

Excitement and Intrigue follow you closely  
wherever you go.

-_My (real) surprising fortune cookie. :)_

_

* * *

_

_Yuuki walked along the corridors of a castle that had the appearance of the last-century style. As she walked, the candles dimmed with the promise of darkness, hoping to ensnare her. But Yuuki paid no mind to it, and kept walking the rest of the long hallway, a gallery, she thought, without any fear. In fact, she embraced the darkness, turned to it, shying away from the dim light of candles._

_She then came upon two large wooden doors, the type that was now used for the entry of apartments, and relished the fact that the doors were familiar to her. She had been here once before, she just knew it, but could not remember when. Or why._

_She walked inside the dark room, her eyes adjusting slightly to the more intense darkness. Surprisingly, it was not all that dark to her. Not one bit. Actually, she felt as though she was seeing very clear, like she normally would when out in plain sunlight._

_She looked around the room, making out that it was surely a bedroom. But why would she be in a bedroom? Surely this was not any of the bedrooms in any of her estates. It was too old-fashioned. And it certainly did not look like any of the rooms in the Chinese palace nor Tokyo castle. So why did it all seem so familiar? So close?_

_Her body seemed to agree with that fact, and began walking once more, this time, in the direction of the large, clerestory-styled windows that was shining the light of the moon into the dark room._

_She made her way through the small mess of silken cushions, wondering if a maid had ever organized them, with more grace than she knew she usually had. Over by the window, she lay her hand on the withdrawn curtains._

_She stared at the moon for a short while. It calmed and soothed her. The sudden opening and closing of the door did not scare or surprise her, though. And she remembered everything, yet at the same time, she didn't; Her subconscious remembered, but she was still trying to figure out what was going on. Her body did not respond to her. Only to her subconscious. She then knew she was dreaming._

_A hand touched the cool skin of her arm, holding on to her. The other hand moved her hair over onto her left shoulder, leaving her right one completely naked. His free hand slipped around her thin waist, pressing her to him. The dress she was in, she just noticed, was also old-fashioned, therefore being more open than her more common ones. _

_She also noticed that she was not wearing a chemise underneath. The sleeves on this particular dress were also meant to lay at the top of her arms; not her shoulders, and the dress color was a magnificent royal purple._

_She felt the touch of cool lips pressed against her neck, and almost instantly, she recognized it as a familiar man. Yet, she could not turn around. She could not turn around to see the face of this man who was touching her so lovingly, so beautifully. She could not turn around to see the face of the man who, deep inside, she knew she probably loved._

_All she could do was give a small smile and dip her head to the other side, and gasp in delight at the wondrous feeling his moist tongue made against her pale neck. She loved the feeling of his kisses traveling up her neck, making his way to her lips, she knew, and her heart fluttered with excitement. The next thought that passed through her head was the thought of seeing his face, and finding out who this man with his masculine, musky scent was._

_The trail of his kisses were about to come to an end at her lips soon, tugging her out of her reverie. His hand cupped her cheek, and as he turned her face to kiss her full on the lips, her dreams shattered. _

_She had woken up._

_

* * *

_

The 2nd Day of February,  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579.

Yuuki's eye fluttered open. Hey heartbeat thumping loud in her dreams. As she stared up at the canopy of Yori and her's bed, the sudden remembrance of the dream she had came flooding back to her, making her face flush. Who exactly was that man in her dreams? She wanted to find out so badly, she closed her eyes and brought the scene back into her head.

No luck. It just made her blush more.

Now fully awake, she quietly got up off the bed and padded her way to the windows and opened the curtain slightly. It looked like it was still dawn.

She shrugged and made her way over her clothes chest, and grabbed a new chemise and a burgundy colored gown. As she put on the gown, she kept thinking she was smart enough to buy one of those do-it-yourself button up gowns. Had it been her other tight-laced ones that tie in the back, she would have had to make a ruckus by calling one of the tiring ladies.

She combed her hair and slid on a pearl head-band and necklace. Trying not to look too made-up. She then made her way out of her room and Kumiko's hallways, and cut into the main hallway. It was very empty, which was very strange compared to the usual loudness and crowding. Still, she wasn't complaining.

She'd have this any day rather than almost-tripping everywhere. Imagine how embarrassing it would if she tripped and fell face-flat in front of the king himself? She knew it probably wouldn't happen, since it's never been accomplished before, because her friends would surely hold her up. Right...?

She pressed her lips in a thin line, then shrugged. She wasn't going to worry about that now. What she had to worry about were the guards from yesterday. Not everyone has auburn hair, after all.

* * *

Kaname made his way through one of the passageways that led from his room into his study, sighing softly as he did so. His guards were still bothering him about the incident yesterday with the statue and the mysterious person. His council was also flustered with the fact that the possible perpetrator had gotten away. So they called him for a meeting,

He entered the room as the council stood up and bowed. He quickly acknowledged them and sat down in front of them.

"Your majesty, as you well know, we have called you hear to inform you of the latest news. But right now, we're assuming word has already reached you of the tragic incident which happened the night of the grand feast," Ichiou started. Kaname nodded his head 'yes', considering how fast gossip truly gets around his castle.

Though he was still wondering who might have been at the scene to dare to speak of it. Surely not the guards; they barely, if at all, spoke to any of the aristocrats unless it was for entry somewhere....could it be that mysterious spy that his guards had almost caught in the gardens? If so, then was his castle filled with spies? No longer a safe harbor for him and his court?

"Kaname-sama," Ichiou continued, "the main topic of this meeting is not that of the Viets, rather...the question of marriage. Your highness, we do not mean to offend or be rude in any way, but you do realize that, without being wed, you are considered more strongly a prince, than a king, do you not? Of course, king is your honorable title by birth, but in terms of a monarchy, you are just a King without a Queen; a Prince."

Kaname stayed silent for a moment. Did they think he knew not of this? But, he was still young. He'd heard of the Kings, and sometimes even Queens, in Europe still marrying at 50 years old. Were they really so worried...?

"Is this of any dire concern, your graces?" He voiced. The council showed apprehension at first, but decided to keep going with the topic.

"Our concern, sire, are those hot-blooded Viets who are probably plotting to over throw you at any moment. Would it not be safe if you were to wed, and have a child, an heir, if anything ever happens? Whether you marry someone of royal blood, like the lovely Princess Sara, or someone from even your own court is not of the matter. The matter is an heir. Your uncle is dead, your highness, he cannot succeed to the throne."

"So what you're saying is that I can marry anyone of aristocratic blood, as long as she bears me an heir?"

"Correct, highness, you wouldn't happen to have anyone in mind? Of course, if not, the Filipino Princess still desires you to court her. If you wish not, she will be informed and will leave within days notice."

"Actually, I indeed do have someone in mind."

* * *

"Yori, please hurry with my hair. I wish to go outside already. It is such a beautiful day out today!" Yuuki exclaimed, looking into her mirror. Yori sighed.

"Yuuki, if you had not gone and slipped in that rose bush again, you would not have your hair knotted up, and so therefore, we would not be so late in going outside. After all, all the other maids and ladies are already finished and waiting for us outside in the hallway. There, I'm done." Yori chided as she put the brush down and pulled her sister's hair into a neat bun underneath a brightly green headdress, trimmed in pearls. The dress matched too, for it was also a brightly green, but in the style of a jacket-and-skirt, with the jacket closed with golden buttons.

They made their way out of their suite and into the hallway where the hoard of ladies were waiting, and then the smallish crowd hurried their way down one of the main stairwells and rushed outside. They were all eager to get to the stables first.

They were to be shooting arrows at the bulls-eye while on horse today. A sport they had not done for about a week or so. Under the care of Kumiko'ssheltered care, this kind of sport would be saved for once a week, maybe even once a month, unlike the King's separate court which did this practically every day.

They grabbed their bows and quivers as the pages and grooms brought out their horses from the larges stables, bringing them to the various mounting blocks. The grooms then helped the ladies to get atop the horse, and brought them out onto the small path that led into the well-guarded forests. The targets had already been set up an hour before, and everything was going along just smoothly.

The seemingly-perfect start for a seemingly-perfect day, in this seemingly-perfect court. Right?

* * *

So, who do you think is the mysterious man in Yuuki's dream? And why was Yuuki so willing? A lover from the past? A lover of the future? Or maybe it was just a normal dream? And who does Kaname have in mind for a wife? Find out...in the later chapters of "Intrigue."

Note: Once again, considering the poll on my profile, the original story to Intrigue will not be changed. Some characters will simply be returned to how they normally are in the manga/anime (vampires), but it's not like the whole plot will change and suddenly everyone's a vampire and a huge war breaks out and flying pigs start eating the flying tacos and all of a sudden canadian bacon gets sold out. Lol. Sorry. I exaggerated the last bit. :P

(And, and, sorry for the short chapter. I felt like I needed to post at least something.)

Review! Please & Thank You. :)  
~Kagome873


	15. Games & Treachery

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight!

* * *

The 2nd Day of February,  
Late Afternoon, Archery Forest.

The thudding of rushing horses' footsteps sounded throughout the forest, accompanied by shouts and bouts of laughter. The sound of an arrow hitting its mark here and there, the fleeing of forest animals heard in the distance. Yuuki nudged her horse to make it turn left, bending a tight corner between the horse and a thick wall of trees. she could hear Yori and Kasumi following after her, laughing at the wild chase.

Ahead, Yuuki saw another target, and quickly nocked an arrow on the bow, pulling it back just enough, as she had been taught, and released it. The arrow dug deep into the bulls-eye of the target, and Yuuki laughed.

"One more point for me!" She shouted playfully as Yori caught up.

"No fair! You're taking all the targets!" Yori sped around her, turning another tight corner. Yuuki, instead of bending the corner and staying behind Yori, tapped her horse on its head and made it speed up. The horse quickly jumped over a leafy bush, landing right beside Yori's horse.

"Hold on you two, wait for us!" Kasumi yelled in the background. Rima and Ruka were going at a steady pace, unfazed by the speed at which Yori and Yuuki were racing.

"You guys," Kasumi called back to Rima and Ruka, "We need to hurry up and catch them before we get stuck too far behind."

"I don't like going so fast," Rima stated.

"What's the point? Yuuki's just going to mark all the targets for herself anyways. And besides, a proper lady shouldn't speed around on a horse like that." Ruka said, bored.

Kasumi huffed out of annoyance. She shrugged, then fall back into pae with Rima and Ruka. 'If you can't convince them, join them.' she thought.

Up ahead, Yuuki and Yori had slowed down some, reasoning that if they kept speeding and going in and out of the trail, they would most likely get lost. Besides, it would be no fun without Kasumi, Rima, and Ruka with them. So they slowed down considerably and held light conversation between them.

They reached another turn, this time going to the right, into a small clearing with a shallow stream flowing through the middle. They would have to cross the stream, to continue the trail so they were thankful it was very shallow. They dismounted their horses, opting for a small break whilst they waited for the other to join them. Yori shuffled over to the stream, bending down and cupping a bit of water in her hand. She then turned, and splashed the slightest bit of water on Yuuki, who in turn laughed while trying to wipe off the water on her face.

"Throw water at me one more time and I'll push you into the stream itself, Yori." Yuuki said, giggling. Yori pouted, and turned her attention back to the stream. Yuuki started to hum a tune while she was half-pacing, half-dancing, when she heard the sound of dashing horses in the distance.

"I think they've finally caught up. Do you think we should mount our horses and wait for them?" The sound of thudding hooves grew louder. Yori turned her head around to look at Yuuki and nodded.

"Yes, it would be better to continue the game. They won't have those targets up forever, of course." Yori stated as she stood up and quickly dried her hands on the sides of her petticoat. But as the sound of horses grew louder, the sound of the female voices they had been expecting did not. Instead, rough, male shouts were heard, and Yuuki and Yori shared a look of confusement.

As the rough shouts got closer and closer, Yuuki and Yori quickly walked over to their horses, ready to mount, when a terrible noise reached their ears. The sudden nocking of an arrow to a bow caught their attention, freezing them in place. There weren't any targets around here, so why would someone be readying an arrow?

They had no time to think as the arrow was released and an almost silent whistle-like noise sounded throught the clearing. It was all Yuuki heard and remembered, along with Yori's voice screaming out her name, before her mind went blank, the world around her being consumed by darkness.

* * *

Noon, Inside the Castle.

The outraged princess paced about her room, or more like ran, furious at the events that she had heard taken place with the council and Kaname. Her brows furrowed, her entire face turned into one of blind rage. A poor, once beautiful smashed vase lay in her wake, thrown out of pure anger and shattered.

"How dare that-that insolent little girl get in my way!" She fumed. She had already dismissed her ladies, so the only people within hearing distance were the guards outside. But heavens knew they never spoke to anyone outside themselves.

"My whole future is at stake because of her," Another vase was struck against the wall, "I am supposed to be queen! I am supposed to take the throne alongside Kaname!" She yelled in frustration.

"Page! Get in here, quickly!" She demanded. A page ran inside, bowing.

"Tell Lords Kaji and Hiro to get here as fast as possible! I need a word with my most trusted adviors," She huffed. The page nodded and ran out of the room, leaving her alone again.

She walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Her light-colored eyes stared back at her, anger burning in the irises. She turned her attention back to the doors when someone knocked.

"Enter," She said. The two men, Kaji and Hiro, entered the room and bowed, find a seat near the princess.

"Your highness?" Kaji mumbled. The princess huffed in annoyance.

"You two know why I called you here, do you not!? Never mind that. I need a way to get that girl out of Kaname's sight! I don't care if you kidnap her, convince her to go back to her home, or straight-out kill her, but I need her gone!"

"Your highness, please, calm down. Are you sure about getting her out of the King's sight? He's already chosen, after all. Don't you think it would be suspicous should she 'disappear' right after deciding, in private, that she be his bride?" Hiro asked.

"Suspicous? Never. Should they blame me, a long-lasting peace treaty could be ruined! I don't think he would be stubborn enough to do something like that." She was pacing once more now, massaging her head. She felt as though a headache were coming.

"Look," She said, stoping in her tracks. "Just get her out of my way as soon as possible. Or it will cost you your heads." She glared at them. They stared back at her, hesitant. She pivoted, and huffed. She turned her head back around to face them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go, now! Before I order you be imprisoned!" She yelled.

Kaji and Hiro took no time in waiting, instead bolting for the door, getting away quickly from their crazed mistress. Besides, they had orders to give.

"Now, where was the designated building for cavalrymen again?" Kaji muttered over to Hiro.

"Near the location as the Archery butts, I think. While we're at it. Get a few mounted archers on her instead." Hiro suggested.

* * *

Early Evening,  
East Wing Infirmary.

The infirmary was filled with bustling people, attending the lady who had been severely damaged. It had come as a surprise when a few ladies had came in holding another lady in their arms. She'd had an arrow stuck in the left side of her torso, right below the ribs. After that, everything had gone by in a blur; the nurses and doctors finding a way to pull out the arrow carefully, cleaning the wound, and bandaging her up.

Yori hovered above Yuuki's bed as she slept. Her mind swirled with questions looking for answers. Who would ever do this? The men had just upped and left using some kind of shortcut through the forest. Yori would have ran after them or done something, if Yuuki hadn't had an arrow through her midriff, passed out. When the doctors had been taking out the arrow and cleaning the blood, Yori had done her best as not to look over at them and merely paced around, trying to calm herself. Her parents had also come, registering the news.

After a while, they had gone back into one of the rooms in the back for tea, something Yori found quite unusual. But then again, they were'nt just going to sit around and wait for Yuuki to wake up. If anything, they were a door away.

Yori was shaken out of her thoughts as a nurse came by and offered her a cushioned stool to sit on for now. She kindly nodded her head, and, giving thanks, plopped down on the short stool next to Yuuki, who was sleeping rather peacefully considering the events that had just happened.

A knock at the door made the nurses pause for a bit as they wondered who was there. But before one of the doctors or nurses could acknowledge it, a page opened the door and gave a short bow.

"His Royal Highness, The King." He said, before going back outside as Kaname strode in, the indifferent look on his face revieling bits of worrying.

Yori stood up, shocked. What would he be doing here?

* * *

Late Evening,  
In the Gardens.

The princess gave an annoyed huff as she paced through the gardens. She was a bit worried of the outcomes from the attack. She was not worried about the girl, heavens no, but rather was worried of the fact that that annoying girl could possibly still be alive.

If the men that Kaji and Hiro had hired for the felony had not been sucessful, she would be furious. She would be furious at the thought of being sent back home unvictorious. She would also be furious that another woman would wed Kaname; not herself.

From the report that the archers' had given to her, they had aimed correctly, for a fatal shot, but that the girl moved just in time to be pierced not through her heart, but her stomach. The princess blazed at this.

'Not her heart, but niether her ribs or lungs! They're insolent fools! All of them!' She fumed in her head.

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. Court curfew was in a couple of minutes, so she decided to head back.

* * *

Afternoon, Same Day,  
Right After The Council's Meeting.

Kaname stood outside in one of the many private courtyards in the north-wing side of his castle. He was currently talking to Aido, Kain, and Takuma about his soon-to-be fiance/wife. They'd been discussing it right after the meeting ended.

Kaname may not have been showing it on the outside, but internally he was completely ecstastic. To him, it almost felt as though he was day-dreaming. Every step he took he could've sworn he was floating. He knew it was very much like his normal personality, but he was enjoying the moment. Every bit.

And of course, like Yin and Yang, to every good thing that happens, a bad event has to counter it in order to keep the balance. He fully remembered this once the bumbling guards caught up to him to give him urgent news.

They reported that some mysterious men had been seen in the forest that was used for archery practice- Kaname had been confused at this part; obviously people would be in that forest, since today his cousin had ordered the set up of the targets- but that later on they had shot at a woman-reportedly one of Kumiko's ladies-and so now, the guards were informing him that their commanders wished to know if they were to investigate or just keep quiet and increase guard posts.

After hearing more insight about the attack, he made up his mind. 'The_ commanders wanted to know _if_ they should investigate?_' Kaname practically huffed at this. He quickly told the guards his orders and dismissed them promptly. He turned back to his childhood friends and nudged his head towards the doors that lead inside the castle.

Their new destination? The infirmary.

* * *

Okay, first note: Sorry for the shortness again. Lol. Better than nothing though, right?

Second note: Review! Who is behind the attacks? Who is Kaname's fiance!? (If it isn't already obvious...)

And last but certainly not least, Third note: Vampire Knight chapter 59 was cool/confusing! Only a bit confusing though, haa.

~Kagome873 :)


	16. A Scene Unfolds

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight._

* * *

_A man hovered over me. To my left hand side._

_The scene is going like this: It feels like I'm laying in a bed. That must explain the canopy above. But it's like I'm outside at the same time. There are no walls. Just incredibly bright sun light. Now? A few swaying trees in the distance. Maybe those are really just skillfully painted walls? It could just be me swaying._

_Am I dreaming? Must be. This makes me feel completely relaxed. The man moves over to my right hand side. His hand reaches to cup my face, and I turn to look over at him. But I cannot see his face. The sunlight is too bright, and I have to close my eyes. He kisses my forehead, and whispers something inaudible. I turn my face back to my left, and suddenly, Yori is there. She's smiling at me._

_I smile back, then look back up towards the bed's canopy. I then notice something that surely wasn't there before. It was the Kuran crest...with painted pure white doves 'flying' through it, holding a white banner. I can't read what it says, but I feel confused. Pure white doves were also on my family's crest. Could that mean...?_

_I sigh as the man softly moves my face in his direction again. I feel like falling asleep. But aren't I already? This is such a peaceful dream. I don't want to leave. But I can feel my eyes drooping._

_The man kisses my forehead again, and I fall back into the land of dreams._

---

_Evening,_  
_East Wing Infirmary._

Yuuki's eyes fluttered open, and Yori instantly blew out a deep breath of relief. Kaname looked over at her from where he was lounging along with Kain and Takuma. Aido looked over from his place behind Yori, and nodded at them, patting his hand on Yori's shoulder.

"She's awake?" Kaname asked. Yori looked up at him, still surprised at him being here, and nodded her head quite viciously.

Kaname stood up gracefully and walked over to the small but fluffy bed. He put his hand on Yuuki's forehead to feel for her temperature, sighing softly in relief as he noticed it was much cooler than before.

"My lady," He looked over at Yori. "Please, go tell the doctors she is awake. She needs to be re-bandaged anyways." Yori nodded again, and stood up from her stool. Aido let go of her shoulder, looking back at her as she made her way into another room.

Yuuki moaned, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"Aido," Kaname started. "You should go and tell her parents also." Aido bowed slightly, out of habit, and went into the room where her parents were.

Yuuki shifted slightly to the left, then immediately regretted it. Pain soared through her body as she gasped, and quickly turned back to her former position. She huffed, before realizing just where she was. More importantly, she realized _who_was in the room with her. Oh, the infirmary was where she was. And 'oh' once more, as she looked up at Kaname's face.

'Strange, it's like i've seen this before...' Yuuki thought. She snapped out of her reverie as soon as she realized his lips were moving; forming words.

"...eling alright?" Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. Kaname raised his eyebrow slowly at her.

"Are you feeling alright?" He repeated. Yuuki almost retorted with a sarcastic comment, but then shut her mouth when she remembered who she was talking to. Or more like, who she was talking to in front of other people.

"A bit, my wound still hurts-"

"Ah, that can be solved in a matter of time, my lady." A doctor interrupted as he walked into the room. He signaled over to a couple of nurses, who then brought him a few cleaning materials and a roll of bandages.

"Now that you're awake, it's a bit easier for us to change you. Sit up, please. Ah, your highness, would you mind leaving the room for a while? Just until we're finished with her."

Kaname hesitated, then look down at Yuuki, who had chosen to have a staring contest with her feet. He turned away, mentally shrugging, and walked into the adjoining room with the others. Yori stayed behind, just in case Yuuki needed something.

The doctor and nurses hovered over Yuuki as she hissed at pretty much everything they did, wishing time would suddenly go faster. They just told her things like 'hold still..' and, 'we'll be finished in no time at all...' Oh how she desperately wished the latter was true.

---

_The 3rd Day of February,  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579._

I'm in the King's study; ~~~ Drawing, as you can see, journal. Er,I don't know why I'm here, but I heard it was very important. So I'm just here, waiting with Takuma, who's telling me to be patient while the King and the council arrive. We're both here earlier because we didn't want to be late, and my wound certainly slowed us down.

Speaking of which, it's been getting better. It doesn't bleed as much when I move around, and it only bothers me when I'm getting dressed and going up the stairs and such. After I had been left to recover in the infirmary while some maids brought a chest full of clothes, Yori told me what had happened. Not that I don't remember anything, there's just parts that I can barely remember or was confused about.

Oh, my parents will also be joining us here, at the King's very spacious, very elegantly furnished study. And Takuma just told me Kumiko will be here, but without her usual company of her ladies. Which is a bit relieving, since I don't want to hear all the 'are you alright?'s and 'I really hope you're feeling better's from about twenty more people. It gets quite tiring after the first forty, you know?

Yori was also here just a few minutes ago, but is waiting outside while talking Aido. Ah, I think something may be going on between the two of them. It's weird though, since they just all of a sudden started 'talking' (more like flirting), last night. Anyways,

All that I was told was that there was to be an announcement made later this month, but that for some parts they needed my family's approval. Not that surprising, since my did is one of the King's advisers, but why would Yori and I have to be here? I'm just thinking that's the way things work here, in Japan.

Back in China, it was mainly the adults who would handle such matters. They always said that the adolescents and younger children should just maintain their own business and study whatever it was the teachers were teaching that day. And so we did. And really, the only thing that got us through some of the unbearable lessons were our friends. Sometimes we were told to show what it was we had learned that day. Whether it be academics or just entertainment.

I remember the time we had to make a play! Ha, that week we had learned about the story of a man named 'Robin Hood', so our play was just that. I played the distressed maiden, as another of my classmates, Wang Peng, played Robin Hood. My favorite memory though is the one of Kasumi. She had forgotten her only line and was confused about what to do. I tried so hard to stay in character and not just break out laughing.

Oh, someone's knocking. Ah, one of the pages just said the King will be here shortly. I should probably put you away then, journal.

_Ciao!  
Yuuki Cross_

_---_

_In The Maze Garden._

The vicious princess paced quickly through the maze again, this time with Kaji and Hiro. They huffed as they tried to keep up with her.

"Princess Sara, please, calm down," Kaji started. "Does it matter so? That you cannot have the King of Japan? If not him, then another! After all-"

"You are a princess!" Hiro continued for him. "You are insured to be married." Kaji nodded in agreement.

"You could probably have someone better! Who knows? Maybe a king, or an emperor from the mainlands-"

Sara huffed and stopped suddenly. Kaji and Hiro stopped right before they ran into her, and took a few steps back. She turned to look at them with her usual neutral face.

"It does matter!" She suddenly snapped. She 'tsked' before returning to her normal posture. Then, a smile, more like a smirk, slid on her face. Kaji and Hiro looked at each other worriedly. What could their princess be planning now?

"Oh, but you know what?" She said, in an innocent tone. "You are right...I can have another," Her smile grew bigger. "I think I should just leave. Hmm. Yes. Well. Tell his _majesty_ we'll be departing tomorrow, alright? Good." She walked swiftly around them and headed towards the exit.

Kaji and Hiro looked at each other again

"What could she be planning?" But they both shrugged. Neither of them knew the answer to that.

---

_Kaname's Study._

Yuuki was still occupying one of the lounge chairs next to the fire place, just nearly dozing off. Takuma was in another chair next to her, reading books that were strange to her because of the pictures. Yori and Aido had came in a few seconds ago and were now quietly pacing around the room.

A few minutes later, Kaname came in with a medium-sized entourage following him inside. He walked over to the chair behind his desk, meanwhile looking at Yuuki, who had successfully fallen asleep on the lounge chair. He nodded to Takuma, who then nudged Yuuki awake, apologizing. She looked up in a daze, then blinked a few times before realizing that everyone that needed to be there _was_there. Most of them had already taken their seats, while Yori was making her way over to Yuuki's side.

Kaname got everyone's attention, and the meeting began.

* * *

Note! I'm posting this chapter up extremely early because of two things: Think of this as the last chapter's other half, and spring break is going to end soon, so I don't know when is the next time I'll be able to post something up will come.

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews will be loved!

~Kagome873


	17. A Flurry of Surprises

Oh boy, you guys. It's been too long since I updated. I _sincerely_ apologize. I know a lot of you may have thought I'd given up on writing this story, but worry not! For the 18th chapter is here~

Enjoy~

* * *

_The 3rd Day of February,  
Eastern Gatehouse._

Large carts and horses tumbled through the large gates of Tokyo Castle, whom was looming above them. Civilians tried to sneak past guards as always, excuses handy. The merchants maneuvering the carts stayed helplessly in the long chain of carts, waiting for guards and soldiers to identify them. The horses usually got in faster, due to the fact that their caparisons were easily seen as those who commonly went back and forth between the castle and nearby villages and fortified towns.

Inside the gatehouse, horses were lead into the small stables and carriages made their way onto the dirt roads. In one of the corners was a man, dressed a bit suspiciously, conversing with one of the guards.

"On whose orders are you here?" Asked the guard in the royal Kuran colors. The man smirked and winked at him, then looked around.

"Saitama." Stated the man. The guard loosened up then.

"You've brought the package?" The guard whispered. The man nodded his head, and slid out a package from his puffy sleeves.

"Make sure he gets this directly. It would do much to help us Viets..." He smirked again and walked away and out of sight.

The guard looked around and quickly sneaked the package into his knapsack, sliding back into the castle unnoticed.

* * *

_Kaname's Study._

The meeting had started well over a while ago, with Kaname discussing minor issues with the Viets. Later he began talking about some issues regarding safety inside the castle, and now he was switching onto some other news. Everyone listened intently as he spoke, not daring to get distracted.

Yuuki sat quietly on the lounge as Kaname began speaking. She was trying to listen closely, but Yori was running her fingers through her hair, making her sleepy again. Yuuki then batted away Yori's hand and mouthed 'sorry' to her. Yori whispered in her ear, and Yuuki shushed her very loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Kaien looked at his two daughters in an exasperated manner.

Yuuki bit her lip as usual, and turned her head back to Kaname, who was smirking the slightest bit at her. She bit her lip even harder, just to stop from smiling.

Kaname then began to continue what he was saying before.

"As I was saying, Your Grace," He nodded his head at Kaien Cross, "I would like to ask you a very important question; it concerns your daughter, Yuuki." He finished slowly.

Kaien looked at him in surprise, then turned to face Yuuki, who was looking awkwardly around the room and still biting her lip. Kaein then turned back to Kaname and nodded his head.

"Go ahead, Your Highness." He said, awaiting Kaname's next words.

Kaname looked to Takuma very quickly, who was on the edge of his seat, practically waiting to give Kaname a thumbs up and a slap on his back, grinning like a fool. Kaname sighed, and turned around to face Yuuki, who had now lifted her eyebrows in question.

"I know...that I may have not known your daughter for long, Your Grace, as she has obviously just arrived at my grand court; but I wish to ask something that means quite a lot to me. I tell you this in advance, I will love your daughter dearly and take care of her and give her all she desires..."

He made his way towards Yuuki, who now had a death drip on the chair and was sitting in a more upright position, her jaw practically on the floor. he kneeled in front of her and took her other hand, kissing it. Everyone in the room went quite, desperately waiting with bated breath Kaname's next words.

"Lady Yuuki Cross...would you do me the honor of marrying you..?"

Yuuki never answered. She fainted instead.

* * *

_Two days later, now the 5th of February,  
Cross's Apartments._

Maids scuttled through the rooms with pages, well on their way to Yuuki's room.

Yuuki, who had immediately passed out on hearing Kaname's words, was now resting in her room. She didn't know how the rest of the meeting had gone due to that fact. All she knew was that she was pretty much engaged to Kaname, the king of Japan, and that her stomach was hurting like crazy. The nurses had been sleeping in one of their guest rooms so that they could faster attend to her wounds.

She was currently reading a book, dressed in a gentle Cerise-colored sarsenet dress. She wore a simple Ruby-red pendant, and her hair was slightly curled in the back with no real decorations. She sat on a small, cushioned lounge. Her diary and a few more books on a small wooden table next to her.

The few maids and pages then knocked on her door and swiftly entered.

"Milady, the king," They said in unison.

Yuuki looked up from her book at this and sat up straighter. Her stomach had not been hurting as much now, but she still winced at any fast movements.

Kaname sauntered in then, moving straight to Yuuki. She smiled at him and was just about to greet him. He quickly bent down and kissed her full on the lips, catching her by surprise. Just as she started melting into the kiss though, he pulled away softly and kissed her cheek.

"How are you, my love?" He asked, grabbing her hands softly. She smiled at him and blushed.

"I'm doing very well my lord. Thank you for asking." She responded. He nodded and then looked around, trying to find a seat.

As he sat down, he reached over for the book in Yuuki's hand. She giggled softly when she saw his puzzled face.

"This book is in Chinese?" He asked, studying the cover.

"Yes. I brought it with me as a memory. One of my friends gave it to me as a 'going-away' type of gift." She explained.

"Ah," He gently placed the book down on the small wooden table in front of them, and looked towards Yuuki.

"How do you feel...about my proposal, Yuuki?" He asked suddenly. She only looked at him in surprise, her mind still in shock.

She looked about the room,breathing in and out gently. This was too much of an unexpected question, yet still expected anyways, she thought.

"I, um. Well, it was pretty unexpected, Your Majesty-"

"Please, Yuuki, don't call me by titles," Kaname added.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just trying to say, it feels like it was too soon. Too unsuspected in a way," She took in the sudden, slight wave of emotion that passed through Kaname's face and quickly spoke. "I'm not saying that I reject or decline your proposal, uh, Kaname, I'm just trying to tell you to slow things down a bit." She said nervously. Kaname understood what she meant then.

"You want me to court you? If it helps you have a better peace of mind, then by all means I'll court you. I understand when you say it was too unsuspected," Kaname stood up then, and walked a bit so that he was standing in front of Yuuki.

"Will you allow me to court you, milady?" He said, kissing the top of her hand. She blushed and nodded her head. Kaname rose his eyebrow in question, and she sighed happily and answered,

"Yes."

* * *

_She made her way through the large crowds gathered outside on a brightly lit midsummer's night. Lights flashed around her, and people also pushed past her. She held onto the loose cloak, tied at her neck by only a ribbon. It had no sleeves whatsoever, and a loose hood. She gathered her long, midnight-blue skirts with her gloved hands and dashed through the night._

_The celebrations only grew louder as the clock ticked by. More and more townspeople gathered in the cobbled streets, standing on porches and singing and dancing. Their faces were covered by a variety of masks. _

_The girl stopped abruptly as she heard her name being called behind her, but she sped away once more into the heavy crowds. She hung a left at the nearest park entrance and pause as she looked back in search of her pursuer. Seeing no sight of them, she slowly began making her way through the park trail passing various street vendors and more crowds._

_She passed by the lake and stopped to gaze at the performance being held. The trees had colorful lights hung on their swaying branches and the few benches had already been taken up by party goers._

_The sound of her name being called out reeled her back to reality, her feet speeding away automatically. She pushed by some couples, who glared at her and some even yelled. But she had no time to loose, she wasn't even supposed to be out here in the first place._

_She paused at a bridge to catch her breath, looking back once at the lighted park. A shadowy figure made its way towards her, and she swiftly walked off the bridge and hooked around under. She shuffled her way onto the narrow ledge right under the bridge, holding her skirts so they wouldn't get wet in the river. She heard footsteps above her and a few incoherent whispers._

_The footsteps moved off the bridge; the same way she had gone. She heard her pursuer pause, before making their way onto the river's edge. She looked towards her left, to see the man crouched slightly over the water. Her eyes went big at the thought of being caught, and she shuffled her way back over to the right side of the ledge, hoping to sneak away. She grabbed the stone wall nervously, trying to be silent and quick. _

_Her foot turned and slipped, cause her to pull off one of the stones. It fell into the water with a hard 'plop', and she stuck herself as close to the wall as possible. The current in this particular river had always been strong, and she did not want to test that theory for herself._

_"Hey!" The man, no, her pursuer, called out. _

_She whipped her head around to see the man already close to her on the ledge. How had she not heard...? It didn't matter. Right now she just needed to get away. In a moment of hurry her foot once again slipped on the wet stones, sending her backwards into the river. The man wasted no time in scooting towards her and grabbing her by her arm and waist, leaving her dangling above the water. _

_Her big, brown-colored eyes peered into the ones of her 'savior'. She gasped in recognition, and held tightly onto his shoulders._

_"Kaname?"_

_

* * *

_

_The 8th Day of February,  
In The Year of Our Lord, 1579._

Ah, I'm so excited for tonight! It's finally Carnival! Oh but first in other news, I'm being courted! My parents are more in shock than I am. I mean, it's not that it's so surprising that I have a suitor (I'm not _that _uninteresting now...) it's just very surprising at who the suitor is.

Who would have ever thought...?

I was so shocked at first, that I actually fainted. Later when I woke up, I thought it had just been one of those unbelievable, strange dreams I sometimes have.

I'll write some more about that later, though. I only have a few minutes, maybe a half an hour or so, to prepare for tonight. It's a festivity called "Carnival" held throughout many cities and towns. It's where the people dress up in costumes and masks and enjoy a night of celebration.

It is not really held here, in court, though. Most courtiers go out into the city to enjoy themselves. I'll be dressing up as a dryad (tree nymph) tonight. I've got a little brown and green mask that covers the upper part of my face. I have a hunter-green gown to match, with a small pattern of pink cherry blossoms at the hem. It's strapless, and the bodice has little brown gems scattered throughout.

Yori and I will be matching, with a twist. She'll be a naiad (water nymph). Her outfit consists of a sky-blue gown with flowing white waves at the bottom and golden gems in her bodice. Instead of a mask she's going to have the area around her eyes painted to match.

I heard quite a lot of people from court will be going this year, including Kumiko. I heard she was supposed to go unnoticed. Like, make a gown and mask that concealed a lot of her features so that barely anyone will notice. I doubt that would happen though. I bet once the maids started preparing her outfit, they spread the word around like wildfire.

I wouldn't be surprised if even the peddlers knew what her costume was, haha.

Oh, and know Yori is calling me. I'm afraid I must go. I'll catch up with everything that's happened soon!

_Arrivederci,_  
_Yuuki Cross._

_

* * *

_

_Your little dictionary:_

Naiad - In Greek mythology were a type of nymph who presided over fountains, wells, springs, streams, and brooks.

Dryad - Also in Greek mythology, were tree nymphs. Dryads are specifically the nymphs of oak trees, though the term has come to be used for all tree nymphs in general.

Carnival - is a festive season which occurs immediately before Lent; the main events are usually during February. Carnival typically involves a public celebration or parade combining some elements of a circus, mask and public street party. People often dress up or masquerade during the celebrations, which mark an overturning of daily life.

Peddler/Pedlar/Monger - A traveling vendor of goods.

Sorry again for the huge wait :/

Reviews are most welcome! =)

~Kagome873


	18. Of Parties and China

Hi everyone, long time no see. :)

I took a long break from the fanfiction world due to some real life issues. Recently, everything has gotten better from how it was just a few months ago for me and I decided to come back. I really missed writing!

Once again, I apologize for the huge delay in this story. I've regained inspiration and such, and hope to be updating more frequently. Please enjoy this chapter, it gets very interesting here!

I do not own Vampire Knight nor it's characters, I only own this plot. Read at your own pleasure.

* * *

_8__th__ Day of February,  
Ueno Park, Night Time._

They pushed through the throng of crowds lined up in the park, hunting for the less-excluse and outdoor equivalent of their beds. The musky air was filled with the heavy scents of smokes. sweat and food. The brightly lit and colorful lanterns were scattered through the park like fireflies.

"Let's take a seat on the stone bench over there, shall we?" The brunette sighed. She was out of breath from the night's activities and was ready to slump on the bench in the most un-lady like position and stay until the next evening.

They had walked through the streets the whole night, exploring all the food stands, apartments and larger houses for celebration. They had eaten and drank till their heart's content, not even taking a minute to wond _what_ exactly it was they were consuming.

They had unknowingly bumped into the princess, who's identity _had_ actually been very well hidden. They had met on one of the staircases leading down to the lake, and that was all they saw of any royalty that night. They didn't know if Kaname had wandered the streets as well or had stayed inside the confines of the royal citadel, although the latter was the most likely answer as always.

After the strange encounter with the princess, the two masked women spooked around the lake near the cherubim statuettes until they had spotted their destination.

"This bodice is cursed," She muttered as she plopped down ungracefully and picked at the green-and-brown, leaf covered bodice. "When we get back I want our tiring woman to take it off of me as fast as possible," And with that said, she promptly snatched off the quaint mask and sighed yet again.

Yori giggled at the sight. "I think you've had too much aqua vitae tonight, Yuuki!"

Yuuki groaned back in response and rubbing her head. "It's undoubtedly going to take a fortnight for me to get over this," She grumbled.

Yori briskly occupied the seat next to the tipsy girl and huffed out, "I sincerely doubt you'll be staying in your room for two straight weeks...you'll get over this soon, stupidity can't last _too_ long, you know," She laughed out. Yuuki frowned at her words, but then perked right up.

"Yori, what time is it? Shouldn't we...be getting back to the palace?" Yuuki mumbled as she yawned. Yori nodded as she helped her sister stand.

"You're right, we should get back as soon as possible!"

_The Forbidden City  
Imperial Beijing, China_

"Your highness, the hour of the morning is upon us. Please be dressed and ready for your lesson. Jiyin-laoshi will be awaiting you in the Scarlet Garden. Remember of the meeting in the afternoon."

The doors closed as the royal page sauntered out of the room.

Jin grunted as he stood up from the futon, pulling all kinds of satin and cotton filled sheets off of him. The only person he wished to talk with was currently in Japan, pulling off some top-notch mission for him he'd been waiting for.

He washed and dressed as he heard the ministers walk down the long halls of the palace like they did every morning, noontime and evening.

"Earthly Branches, The Hour of the Rabbit is upon us. We relax."

He listened to the royal chorus chant as they sounded the bells through the corridors. As he finished his monring routine, he began making his way out of the several rooms of his wing in the palace. He made way for the Aviary, a place he was expecting either great or devasting news from.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement as the Aviary overseers bowed at him. He made his way to his bird's cage. In it, he found what he was awaiting. A letter of ivory parchment rolled inside a dark red ribbon. He pulled on the ribbon and unfolded the scroll.

His eyes exuded delightment at that very moment. He was focused on the first two words only.

_"Mission Successful."_

_12th Day of February,  
__Tokyo Palace_

Heavy footsteps thudded across the dark, wooden floors. The sound of anticipation and anxiety slithered through the air as the tall, demanding man reached his destination.

Two guards pushed open the heavy doors leading to the large meeting room. Everyone had been awaiting him for a while now, and stood up in haste.

Kaname's voice thundered through the room, "Ambassador Gao, welcome." He greeted as he stepped forwards to shake hands with the man who had just entered the room.

"Your majesty, how delightful it is to see you," Gao responded as he dipped into a low bow.

"How do you like my realm so far, your grace?" Kaname questioned while he smiled politely.

"It is beautiful, your majesty. Thank you for your generous hospitality. As always, I am but your humble servant." Gao bowed again. Kaname motioned for him to take the only empty seat in the room, which was at the advisor's table on the raised dias, where Kaname had his seat facing of everyone else.

The other counselors and lords in the room sat in tables around the dias, seats all taken and full. Everyone settled back into their chairs as Kaname sat down. He looked around and softly signaled for the meeting to start.

The member looked around at one another in apprehension, but then quickly pushed it aside.

"Your majesty, it is about some very...disconcerting news," began one of his advisors.

"Go on."

"We are not sure about the details or even if the information itself is trustworthy enough to relay to you," the advisor hesitated before continuing.

"It's about your intended, the Lady Yuuki. Something has happened."

_A dark room.  
Yuuki_

I opened my eyes only to be greeted by more darkness. I was really confused, how did I end up here? Where exactly _is_ here anyway?

I padded the floor below to get a sense going, my hands were met by rough wood. My eyes cleared up in the dark and I stood up, looking around the room. I saw a door to my left and a window in front of me, some boxes to my right. I headed straight for the door and turned the knob.

It was night outside...outside? I looked around and stepped hesitantly out of the small shed, I guessed it was. There was no one around, but I still didn't recognize the scenery. The bamboo trees ahead startled me even more.

Was I on the continent?

I walked out and picked up the hem of my green dress and ambled over in a direction I didn't quite know but had no other better option. I reached a place where there were a few more houses and went to the front door of one of them.

I needed to find out where I was...the last time I knew, I was on my way back to the palace with Yori. Who was now nowhere around me.

I padded my hand slightly on the door, not wantng to be too loud. An elderly woman was the one who opened the door, a curious look adorning her face.

"Can I help you with anything, young lady?" She asked. Something about her voice sounded funny...and then I realized it was because she was speaking in Chinese.

"Uh, can you tell me where we are right now?" I questioned her. She gave me a funny look like I was out of my mind but answered anyway.

"Wujang, Xizang...are you lost?" The woman said cautiously. I felt my face blank at the response but I quickly regained my composure. What was I doing all the way in...

"Ah, yes, I seemed to have lost my way while I was walking with my friend, but I think I can make my way back now since I know where I am...thank you," I quickly replied and bowed gratefully and and walked away from the house. I heard the woman close the door behind me as I walked away.

When I hit what I believe was the border of the small village, adrenaline and anxiety kicked up and I started running. Panic drowned my senses so fast that I felt like throwing up right at that moment. I paused when I reached a bridge between two villages and grabbed the railing until my knuckles turned white.

The brisk air finally flowed into my senses, obviously it was going to be cold, but I only just realized it.

I huffed out and thought of the quickest plan that I could. I would try to find the nearest embassy or government office as soon as possible and try to get a message out to the Emperor or anyone in the Imperial City. I needed to get out of here fast.

I stayed standing on the bridge for a while, could have been days, months or years...maybe even a few seconds. It felt like an eternity to me, in this foreign country.

Who had brought me here? Why? And where are they now? Could they be looking for me, or did they just leave me there as part of some weird plan.

But honestly, who or why didn't matter right now. What mattered right now is that I wasn't in Japan and I had to get back.

I...I was in Tibet, according to the elder woman. And this, was definitely not in my plans.

_Tokyo, Japan  
Kaname_

"Why is she in China! More specifically, who took her there?" Kaname stood up angry and looked at everyone and shook his head.

"Well, we don't know if it's true or not...she could still be in Japan for all we know and we could be tricked, or she could actually have been dumped in Tibet like the information says..."

"Dumped? Why would someone just dump her in the middle of the continent?"

"Well the letter we received was sent from Lhasa, Tibet..."

The meeting had not gone very pleasant.

"By the way, how does someone manage to get all the way across China in only a few days?"

"Well they could have just traveled non-stop, it's possible to travel that way through all the roads if you just stay away from the Silk Route..." Gao put in. Kaname stopped what he was doing and looked over at him.

"Can you contact any administrative offices and inform them about the situation, ambassador?"

Gao nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"For now," Kaname continued, "I will make a trip to the Imperial City myself and investigate this matter."

He left the room before anyone could voice their protest to him.

He had a very important person to find, and he couldn't waste one second not looking for her.

_Shimane, Japan  
__Yori_

When I woke up earlier this morning, I was expecting to be in my room in Tokyo. Instead, I woke up in a strange house.

I got up and walked out of the foreign room and headed to find someone, anyone, that I could talk to. I noticed I was still in my costume and wondered again where exactly I was.

When I reached what I think was the dining room, I saw a young couple chatting away while eating. I scratched my neck and hesitated, before clearing my throat.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I chimed out. The couple looked up at me a bit surprised and then told me to sit down.

There, they told me where I was-southern Japan- and how they had found me lying on the street. I asked them if there had been anyone else around, curious about Yuuki, if she had been taken too or if it was just me. But the couple told me there wasn't anyone else around.

I spoke to them about who I was, that I was living in Tokyo, and my sister was, I presumed, also missing. They then looked at me with curiosity and a bit of weariness.

"Some mysterious kidnappings have been going on recently, it started a few nights ago. They've been nothing serious though...it's kind oflike someone is trying to hide something else, something maybe worse," the man sighed before continuing.

"There's been lots of rumors spreading lately, rumors like that someone has been planning to do something against us, Japan and the king himself...which may or may not be true. But if you are somewhat close to the king, being at court says so, then they could be getting out a message to our state. It could possibly be a warning. Or it could be not too much, rumors have a tendency to be far from the truth and we can't trust them."

I listened carefully, albeit confused. What was really on my mind was Yuuki. Her whereabouts were, are, more important than mine at the moment. I knew I was safe where I was, this couple was nice enough to take me in and I had no suspicions, but Yuuki could be anywhere in Japan right now, _not_ safe.

I would make my way back to the capital as soon as I could, staying here was not an option, no matter how friendly the house-owners were.

If only I had known how wrong I was...

_16th of February,  
Meishan, Sichuan Province of Western China_

I fumbled to tie the new blue sash of my new clothes as I ran through the forest in a hurry. The shirt I was wearing was too big for me so I'd had to get something to keep it in place. I had long gotten rid of that cursed costume, back while I was still in Tibet. It hadn't been an option; being chased by a tiger had its consequences on my clothes. A villager had been nice enough to give me a free outfit and I wasn't one to decline, no matter how big they were.

I knew it was dangerous to run through this animal-infested forest like this, I had already had a couple encounters, but it was the quickest way to get to the municipality offices, if not I would have to cross through a few more villages and long roads. Seriously, I was still in too much of a panic to take my travelling easy, and the adrenaline kept me going.

I sat down to rest at the base of a large tree, catching my breath. I had been travelling for a really long time now, about three or four days had passed, I think.

I had been following many paths and directions from the local people to find my way out of western China and into the east, although according to the last village, I was still pretty deep in west China. So they gave me directions to a place where I could get help.

When I first darted off, I had actually been heading south. The villages got smaller to the point where seeing a house was rare, but a tiger wasn't. After meeting a nice man who had given me a paper with locations on it, he directed me northward, so I could get out what I called the danger-zone.

The lands of the Sichuan Province treated me a lot better. even though I saw more dirt than anything, the paths got smoother and more...visible and easier to make out.

I spent a lot of my time on high-alert and thinking about Kaname. Did he know where I was? Did anyone? Once again, anger spiked through me as I thought about who could have just left me here.

Truthfully, it was horrible, and I had never experienced anything like this before. I was a lady from nobility...I was never taught about the situations in the country-side...or wherever I was exactly. Thankfully I had not met any hostile people, only hostile animals. This exhausted me to no end. It was to the point where I was now so paranoid about being attacked by a wild animal that my senses had undoubtedly heightened.

As well as my panic levels.

These rural villages didn't have much to offer, their populations ranged at about nine to six-teen people. Finding any doctors would be hard, so I had to take care and make sure my health was good. Rice gruel and chicken had been my customary meals now; villages only had that to offer. But it was better than starving, and I thankd the Kami each and every day for letting me live another day.

I stood up from the large tree roots and dusted my clothes off. I stretched and headed in what I supposed was the right direction, lightly jogging.

As I reached the town I looked around for the office and entered. A secretary like person shot me a signal telling me to wait, so I sat down next to a young man. He studied me real quick before looking away.

"Hello," he said, turning his face back around toward me. I smiled and greeted him back.

"What are you doing here, if I can ask?" he questioned me.

"I'm trying to get back to my home," I responded with a tight smile.

"Oh, so am I! Where are you headed to, then?" He asked, a lot more curious.

"Uh," I hesitated. "I live in Japan." But before our conversation could go on, the secretary called to me and told me to go into some other office down the hall. I gave a little wave to the man I had been talking to and continued ony my way.

When I went inside, another man greeted me and told me to sit down. He asked me my information and after the lengthy chat, he told me he would get a message sent to Japan and the Imperial city about where I was and I thanked him.

I walked outside of the slightly intimidating building-compared to the other villages I had travelled through- only to be met by the young man I had been talking to earlier. I quickly studied his features, he didn't look as scruffy as I thought _I _did, or must have by now. I had pulled my hair back and my face must have been in some permanently panicked expression of some sort. But this man looked like a pretty normal guy, with chestnut brown hair and good muscles. He looked as if he had taken his time getting here, unlike me.

"You said you were going back to Japan, right?" He asked me. I nodded.

"The man inside told me he would get a message to my home so I could go later..." He laughed at this and I was taken back. Why was it funny?

"That message will take _weeks_ to even get sent out, it will take a very long time if you have to wait...Look, I'm actually _also_ going to Japan. But instead of waiting for these slowpokes to deliver some message, I thought it would be faster if I got a move on by myself."

"What does this have to do with me?" He raised his hands in a defensive motion.

"Well, I thought we could go together, it could be much safer for both of us this way right? We're going to the same place...country, so why not?"

The idea lighted up like a flame in my head. It sounded good, I didn't want to just wait around here doing nothing, and it _would _be faster. This guy looked sincere, and I didn't have much to lose right now, so I accepted.

The next thing I knew, we had already began our way in what I trusted was the 'right' direction.


End file.
